


Sick Days

by CaptainTwiggy



Series: Sick Days [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTwiggy/pseuds/CaptainTwiggy
Summary: Someone's come down with the flu and is refusing to do anything about it. It's up to the crew to make sure that they stay off their feet and out of this damn case. "You know, maybe if you took care of your damn self and didn't just mope around all the time we wouldn't have this problem right now!"





	1. Chapter 1

Hotch rubbed his eyes, feeling worse than he had in a long time. It had been hell to get up and make it to the office this morning.

He had gotten up early and taken a shower, hoping that would cool his burning skin down. It worked for about ten minutes before he had to get out and get ready for work. He had struggled to put his suit in this morning, barely having enough energy to tie his tie. He had made it to the office in one piece, hoping that he just needed a cup of coffee. He went to the small kitchenette that was in the corner of the bullpen and brewed himself a fresh pot, pouring himself a cup and leaving it for the rest of the team once they came in.

Hotch was always the first one there, but sometimes he never left. He leaned against the counter and sipped from his mug, the coffee doing exactly the opposite. His stomach churned. He bit his lip, afraid he might double over now and not have the strength to get up. He took a deep breath and forced himself to stand straight. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly made his way to his office, thankful that nobody was in yet. Finally he made it to his desk. He placed the mug on his desk and almost collapsed into his chair. He sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging under the heavy exhaustion he felt. His suit felt as if it were burning his skin. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it over the back of his chair, forcing his focus on the paperwork that sat at his desk.

Rossi was usually the second one in. Today was no different. He walked into the empty bullpen, not at all surprised when he saw the light on in Hotch's office. He thought nothing of it. He dropped his stuff off at his desk and went to the kitchenette for a cup of coffee, finding that Hotch had already brewed some. He shrugged and grabbed a mug, pouring some of the still steaming coffee into his mug. He took a sip and grimaced, spitting out the coffee into the nearby sink.

'Just how much coffee mix did Hotch put into this? How much caffeine did that man need?' He thought as he poured out his mug into the sink, his mouth full of the bitterness of undoubtfully dark coffee. Hotch must have poured half the container of coffee grinds. He shook his head and set the cup in the sink, his mind rolling.

If Hotch needed this much caffeine, it either meant he had been here all night, which wouldn't even make sense to begin with. Rossi had definitely gone in last night and watched Hotch pack up his stuff to head home.

His brow furrowed. He shook his head and dared a look at Hotch's office. The blinds were shut. He decided that he better go check on the leader.

He stepped up to the office and poked his head in. He froze at the sight he saw in front of him.

Aaron Hotchner was ghostly white, his sweat almost visible from the door. He was asleep at his desk, his arms crossed over an open file, his head resting on his arms. The grimace was clear on his face.

Rossi bit his lip lightly. He had never seen Hotch like this in all the years he had known him. He glanced over his shoulder at the elevator watching it open. He stepped into the office and shut the door, knowing that Hotch hated seeing people when he was down.

"Aaron?" He tried lightly, concerned at Hotch's state. When Hotch didn't reply, Rossi stepped up to the desk, getting a closer look at just how bad the younger man looked. "Aaron? You okay?" He asked again. All he received was a tiny groan from the sleeping man.

"Hotch!"

Hotch sat bolt upright in his chair, blinking several times. He spoke no words as he came back to the world. He rubbed his eyes and rested his elbows on his desk, his shoulders sagging. Once his eyes cleared he caught sight of who was in front of him. He sighed heavily, his head pounding with every breath. "What Dave?" He grumbled, looking up at the older man through squinted eyes.

Rossi's eyes were filled with worry. "You okay, Hotch?" He asked quietly, crossing his arms. He knew what Hotch was going to answer with. He just hoped that one time the man would ignore his dignity and let others know of his pain.

Hotch nodded slightly, opening his eyes completely and shooting almost a glare in Rossi's direction. Damn that man. "I'm fine." He said with practiced ease. A lie he had repeated several times.

Rossi didn't look convinced. He reached out, wanting to press the back of his hand against Hotch's forehead. Hotch leaned back in his chair. "Uh...what are you doing?" Hotch's defensive eyes narrowed.

"If you're really fine then this wouldn't bother you." Rossi returned and grabbed onto Hotch's shoulder to hold him in place. He could feel the heat through his thin shirt. He recoiled, shaking his head. "You definitely are not fine." He said, the worry clear on his face and in his voice. "You're burning up."

Hotch knew Rossi would try everything to send him home. Like that would happen. He was stubborn and instead ignored Rossi's concern. "Seriously Dave, I'm fine." His stomach turned as he spoke.

Rossi didn't look impressed. "Hotch you've got a fever and you look like shit. Let me take you home." He offered with a nod, knowing that the other man had no business being here.

His stomach turned again. He felt like he was gonna be sick. He bit his tongue and fought off the urge. Once it disappeared, taking about five seconds, he shook his head. "Dave, please. I'm fine. Let me work."

Rossi rolled his eyes. He looked at his watch. The whole team would be here by now. He crossed his arms and looked down at the pitiful Hotch, unable to stop treating the younger man like a son. "Aaron." He sighed, shaking his head. He knew he wasn't going to get anyway. Hotch was stubborn, but especially in situations like this. Hotch almost never left his office when they weren't working a case. The man was practically glued to his seat even past the working hours. He sighed heavily and left without another word, shutting the door behind him. He looked down in the bullpen and caught sight of all the concerned faces. He offered them a smile, hoping to ease their thoughts.

Reid looked up from the book he had just finished, having started it when he got in this morning. He'd been left alone with it for about twenty minutes before JJ entered the bullpen, announcing their new case and holding up a file.

"Conference room?" She offered, a small smile on her face as Morgon, Reid, and Prentiss stood up and shuffled to the conference room.

Rossi stayed behind. JJ turned to head to Hotch's office. "I got him." He offered, a small smile on his face.

JJ nodded, taking note of the quiet look in his eye. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we'll meet everyone in there." JJ nodded and turned on her heels, heading up to the conference room.

Rossi sighed and knocked on Hotch's office door. When a light "come in." was heard, he pushed open the door. He glanced at Hotch, not understanding how someone could look so much worse in just about twenty minutes. Hotch had been signing paperwork, his pen hovering over the page as his hand continued to shake as chills raked his body. Hotch continued to shiver as sweat beaded on his forehead. He had slipped back on his coat having felt cold in the stuffy office.

Rossi tried his best to ignore it, knowing that's what Hotch wanted. He sighed lightly. "JJ's got a case." He said easily, locking his eyes with Hotch's. He easily saw the exhaustion and discomfort. It was impossible to hide. Hotch nodded. "Got it, thanks." He made no move to get up.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Uh..now Hotch. We're meeting in the conference room."

Hotch still didn't move. His stomach turned and his head went below the desk as he retched into his trash can. Rossi rushed to his side, kneeling beside the younger man as he vomited into the can. Rossi sighed and turned his head away, lightly rubbing Hotch's back.

Hotch spit into the can, panting lightly as he shook off Rossi's hand. "I'm fine..." he grumbled. Of course now that he emptied the coffee from his stomach he felt much better. That soon ended with another wave of nausea. He grimaced and bit his lip. "You said JJ had a case?" He said quietly as he pushed himself up.

Disbelief shined in Rossi's eye. "Aaron, you cannot be serious right now? You just threw up into your trash can! Are you kidding me?" He couldn't help the edge in his voice.

The man's drive to work over taking care of himself just drove Dave insane. Ever since Haley left with Jack Hotch's work habit had gotten worse. He rarely ate, he rarely slept. Now he was as sick as a damn dog and he still wanted to work.

"Dave, please…stop fussing." Hotch sighed and pushed himself up, leaning on his desk heavily. He swayed slightly, his head pounding.

Rossi shook his head. "I'm taking you home." He left the office with Hotch calling after him.

"Dave, no, what…" He couldn't say anything else, his legs shaking with his weight.

Rossi poked his head into the conference room. "Hey Morgan." He motioned with his head, calling the man out of the room. Morgan raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he followed the older agent out of the conference room, ignoring all of the curious glances from his teammates. Morgan shut the door behind him.

"Whats up Rossi?" He asked quietly.

Rossi shook his head and pointed behind him at Hotch's office. "Don't tell the others, but Hotch's caught the flu or something." He sighed lightly. "And you know him, he's not leaving. I'm dragging him home.

Morgan nodded, knowing how much Hotch hated attention to begin with. He sighed, running a hand over his scalp. "Damn…" He always knew that something like this would happen to Hotch. Especially with his sleep schedule. It was almost nonexistent.

"Can you do that for me?" Rossi asked quietly, noting the concerned eyes on him.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I'll find something to tell them." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "You coming back for this case?"

Rossi wasn't sure. He shook his head, "I'll call you. If I need to work from his apartment it's not a big deal. Fax me a file?"

Morgan nodded. "Take care of the boss." With that he slipped back into the conference room, ignoring everybody's eyes. He motioned for JJ to start explaining the case about a serial rapist who got his victims pregnant, forced them to have the baby, before killing them.

Rossi made his way back to Hotch's office where the man had returned to his seat, his head in his hands. Dave turned back around and grabbed his belongings from his desk. He slipped his car keys into his pocket before heading back into Hotch's office. He sighed at the state of the man and quickly cleaned out his trashcan. Thankfully he had seen worse than vomit covered paper.

He turned back to Hotch who had dozed off in his seat. He shook his head and walked over to him, lightly shaking Hotch's shoulder. "Aaron let's go. I'm taking you home."

This time, Aaron didn't fight. He nodded and slowly stood up. "Can you walk?" Rossi asked quietly, which received him a glare. He nodded and matched Hotch's slow pace as he grabbed the younger man's file bag, knowing that if Hotch didn't have something to look at he would drive Rossi up the wall.

Hotch walked slowly, but in front of Rossi as he made his way down the steps. He could feel the eyes on him from the conference room. He dared a look over his shoulder and watched as his team shuffled out of the conference room, stealing glances in his direction. Some of concern, some of pity. He shivered and turned his head back forward and kept walking. His stomach lurched and he couldn't stop himself as he leaned over the bullpen wall and retched nothing but bile onto Rossi's desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi had gotten Hotch into his car after the whole bullpen scene. Once Hotch had thrown up in the middle of the office, it seemed like everybody just froze, watching their leader throw up into the Bullpen.

When Rossi had regained himself he lightly rubbed the younger man's back, hoping to calm the man as his body spasmed. He sent a glance In the direction of the team, unsure of what he would find. They were frozen in shock. Morgan was the first to move, ushering the team back into the conference room.

Rossi silently thanked Morgan with a nod once he met the man's eyes. He slowly steered Hotch towards the elevator. "Okay..Okay." He soothed quietly, leading the sick man out of the office.

Once the elevator doors closed, Hotch leaned heavily against the wall. He leaned his head back, the cool metal calming his burning skin. He felt Rossi's worried gaze. "What Dave.." He sighed, eyes fixed up at the ceiling.

Rossi shook his head, remaining silent as the elevator ride came to a quick end. He looked at Hotch, wanting the man to go first. Hotch wanted to glare, but he was way to tired. He sighed and stood up a bit too fast. Black spots flashed over his vision. A wave of nausea hit him, as he leaned forward, pushing his hands into the wall.

Rossi was by his side in a flash. He grabbed onto the man's torso to hold him up. When Hotch tired to move, Rossi's grip tightened. "Put your arm around me."

Hotch resisted. "Hotch." He pushed, standing up with Hotch in his arms. He grabbed Hotch's arm and draped it over his shoulder, holding on so Hotch couldn't wiggle free. The younger man made no fight against this as Rossi slowly led him out of the elevator and towards his car, almost dragging Hotch behind him.

He made it to his car, Hotch struggling against him. Rossi sighed and pulled his keys from his pocket. He made his way to the Passengers side and opened the door, helping Hotch get into the car.

Once his leader was settled, he shut the door and made the way to his side. He slipped into the car and glanced at the younger man who had almost curled up in his seat, his eyes closed. He was out. Rossi couldn't help but chuckle at him. He grabbed Hotch's seatbelt and carefully pulled it across the him, not wanting to disturb Aaron. He rolled his eyes in amusement before turning the key and driving to Aaron's apartment, listening to his quiet, exhausted snores.

He hated that it didn't surprise him that Hotch had gotten sick. Rossi's fingers impatiently tapped the wheel as he cast a glance at his sick friend. He couldn't help but feel pity towards the younger man. Never before had he seen Hotch so frail. The man was shivering in his seat, his head resting on the window as he slept, the heat from his skin causing the window to fog due to the cold winter air on the outside.

He pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He parked the car and turned it off, the heat of the car slowly dissipating. The man beside him shivered at the cold that began to seep into the car. He didn't want to wake Aaron up, but he knew he wouldn't be able to carry that man up there. "Aaron." He said quietly as he lightly shook his shoulder.

Aaron's eyes flickered open. He looked at the apartment building and nodded tiredly, not speaking a word as he pushed open the car door, the cold air causing him to visibly shiver, his body shaking as he stood up. He groaned softly at the effort and leaned on the car as Rossi came around. Once again Rossi took charge and grabbed Hotch's arm, holding it over his shoulder. "Alright Aaron, we're almost there." He murmured, half helping, half carrying the other man up and into the building.

It took awhile, but the pair finally made it into the apartment. Once inside, Rossi let go of Hotch.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll make you something." The older man said softly. Hotch didn't say anything as he slowly made his way to his room, leaning against the wall as he walked.

Rossi sighed and stepped into the kitchen, hoping to find something that Aaron would be able to keep down. He rummaged through the pantry. There really wasn't much of anything, thus explaining why Aaron barely had any energy. He shook his head, disappointment blossoming in his chest as he dug to the back and found a can of soup. He checked the date on it, thankful it wasn't expired.

He put the can on the counter and was about to start the search for a pan when his phone went on it. "Rossi." He answered easily, listening to Morgan on the other line,

Hotch entered his room, exhaustion threatening him. He sighed heavily and slipped off his suit coat, wanting nothing more than to slip into bed and sleep this off. He planned on retuning to work tomorrow. He figured he'd let Dave do what he wanted for a day, but Hotch couldn't stay away from the job for long. He threw his coat onto his bed as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He walked into the bathroom, allowing his shirt to flutter to the ground. He turned on a hot shower. He undressed the rest of the way after grabbing a t-shirt and black and white plaid pajama pants. He shivered, waiting for the water to heat up.

Once he saw the steam he stepped into the shower, sighing in relief as the scalding water hit his feverish skin, calming the shivers. He stood in the shower, making no move to clean himself, willing the water to wash away this illness. He shivered underneath the heat.

Nausea hit him like a truck. He leaned against the cool stone wall, his stomach constantly turning. He gagged, knowing that he had nothing left in his stomach. He had emptied everything earlier back in his office….and over Rossi's desk. Damn… He retched, his throat burning with the effort as stomach acid slithered up his throat. He spit, his body shaking with such a task.

Suddenly everything felt as if it slowed down. The pain in his head intensified, as it had done twice before that morning, just after he had thrown up. He grabbed his head, pushing the wet hair off his forehead. He rested his head against the wall.

Pain was all he felt as his stomach churned as if it were on a continuous roller coaster.

Rossi had finally found a pan, his cellphone against his ear as he set the empty pan on the stove. Morgan had been informing him of the case. He nodded, "Yeah I got it Morgan. Fax over that file already." He teased lightly, earning a laugh from Morgan on the other line.

"You got it Rossi. How's Hotch?"

Rossi looked up at Aaron's room, half expecting the man to have changed into a new suit, ready to head back to work. He shrugged. "He'll make it." He joked quietly.

Morgan chuckled lightly. "Keep an eye on him Rossi. We've got this case covered."

Rossi nodded. "I know..." he sighed lightly, wanting to continue his thought, but was cut off by a loud crash. His brow furrowed.

"Rossi?"

Rossi didn't reply. He knew where the sound had come from. His heart was racing, unsure of what he might find. He ran out of the kitchen and pushed open Hotch's door, not bothering to knock.

"Rossi? ...come on man."

He pushed into the bathroom. He froze. The shower was running and Hotch was slumped on the floor against the wall. Blood was trickling from behind his ear. His eyes were shut.

"Rossi!" Morgan's voice snapped through the phone.

Rossi blinked. "Yeah..yeah I'm here. Hang on. I'll call you back," He shut his phone, ignoring Morgan's protests. He slid his phone into his pocket and stepped into the bathroom. He shook his head in disbelief. He opened the door of the shower, the water soaking his sleeve. He quickly turned off the water, ignoring his vibrating phone in his pocket.

"Okay Hotch...okay." He breathed as he carefully picked up the soaking man. He slowly dragged him out of the shower, his heart racing. Shit he knew he shouldn't have left him alone. He laid down his naked boss, grabbing the towels that were nearby. He easily draped one over him, first checking for a pulse. As soon as he found one, relief washed over him. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He shook his head and felt Hotch's forehead, recoiling at the heat. His fever must've spiked.

Rossi took the spare towel and cleaned up the blood from Hotch's ear. The wound was tiny. Nothing serious. He quickly bandaged it up and focused on drying Hotch off. He figured the man would be out for awhile. He knew how Hotch would feel if he woke up to his mentor cleaning him and dressing him.

He grabbed the pajamas that Aaron had spread out before his shower. It was a bit of a challenging task, but Rossi was able to lift up the younger's torso and slip the shirt over his head, carefully sticking his arms through the holes. Next he moved to the pants. He grabbed the boxers and slid those over his legs. He grabbed the pants and slipped those onto Aaron easily.

David was able to drag Aaron out of the bathroom. He had gotten him settled on the couch with a pillow he had grabbed from Hotch's bed and extra blankets from one of the closets. He only put two light blankets over Hotch, hoping to subside his shivering. A wet rag had been placed on his forehead as well, wanting to bring down his fever.

Rossi sat in one of the armchairs beside the couch. He was worried that Hotch's fever wouldn't break. If it didn't break soon, or atleast go down, than he planned on calling somebody in to take a look at Aaron. He sighed and rested his head on his hand, watching the sleeping man. He knew that he would be out for awhile. The illness had taken a toll on his body and it took everything out of him to fight it. Hell even changing him and bringing him out here never woke him up.

It wasn't until Hotch started squirming and muttering stuff underneath his breath that Rossi decided to try and wake him up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hotch walked into his house, exhausted from the last case. It was a man who had tried to mimic Jack the Ripper. Needless to say it was full of gore and dead prostitutes. He sighed lightly and threw his keys on the kitchen counter. He set his bag down on the ground._

_It was late, so he figured Jack and Haley to be asleep. The house was completely silent. He shrugged, knowing that he had come home to this many times. Sometimes he would even see Haley snuggled up with Jack in their bed. Of course he never wanted to disturb them, so he would grab a change of clothes, and a blanket and make his way to the couch. He smiled at the thought as he turned on the kitchen light. He scanned through this week's mail, noticing nothing except for a few bills. He put the mail back on the counter before shrugging off his coat. He draped it over the back of the chair. He was about to head upstairs when his phone went off. He sighed heavily, wanting to just head to bed next to his wife after an exhausting week._

_He pulled his phone from his pocket_

_Hotch sighed heavily and answered the phone. "Hotch."_

_"_ _Sorry Hotch, I know you're exhausted," The female voice crackled through the other line._

_"_ _Its fine JJ, what's up?" He took a seat on the couch, not sure how long the call would actually last. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, phone against his ear._

_He didn't remember anything that JJ had said. He thought that he might have dozed off a couple times when she spoke, the call lasting for about an hour. When he opened his eyes and pressed the phone to his ear, the line was dead. He rubbed his eyes, giving it no thought as he shut his phone and slid it on the table. All he wanted to do was jump in bed._

_He headed up to his bedroom. He sighed lightly and kept the light off, having done this plenty of times. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped into some pjs. He ran a hand through his hair and caught sight of the time._

_'_ _1:12'_

_He shook his head, knowing he'd have to be up in a few hours. He glanced at the bed, his eyes having adjusted slightly to the dark atmosphere. He saw the two dark figures of his family. Haley with her arms wrapped around Jack. A small smile played at his lips. He figured he could sleep on the couch tonight, but he wanted nothing more than to be next to his family right now._

_He slid under the sheets, careful not to disturb the sleeping bodies beside him. It wasn't until he got comfortable that noticed just how quiet the room was. No noise came from the people beside him. He figured that it was his mind playing tricks on him, until he dropped his arm around his wife, his hand recoiling, an all too familiar liquid soaking his fingers._

_He pushed himself up straight and nearly jumped out of bed. He rushed to the light switch and flicked it up. His heart began to beat out of his chest. He dared a look over his shoulder and took a step back, pressing his back against the wall. He couldn't look away from the sight in front of him._

_In the middle of laid his wife, her throat violently slashed open, rope burns on her wrists and ankles. Her face was beaten and bruised, bloodied and bashed._

_His stomach turned at the sight. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jack. He bit his lip and slowly took a step forward, his eyes landing on the body of his four year old son. His heart had been shattered into a million pieces._

_Jack's face was frozen in fear, his throat slashed just like his mothers, however there want any blood around the wound. The blood came from a bullet wound to the side of his head._

_Hotch couldn't breath. Everything in his body went numb. His knees weakened and he collapsed, peeling his eyes from the horrid sight, his head in his hands. Sobs raked his body. He felt nauseous, the faint scent of blood pushing into his nose. He gagged as the tears flowed down his face. He couldn't find his breath._

_His head started to pound as he began to cough._

"Aaron?" Rossi said quietly as he shook the man's shoulder, hoping to wake him up. "Come on Aaron."

He had decided to wake the other man up when he heard Aaron begin to talk in his sleep, as well as toss and turn.

"Aaron!"

Hotch's eyes shot open. He coughed heavily, the sound making Rossi almost feel sick himself. His breath had become uneven. He panted softly and pulled his legs up to his chest. He hugged his knees to his chest, shaking, as he buried his head into his legs. He couldn't think. His heart raced as he ignored the worried man beside him.

"Aaron? You okay?" Rossi asked quietly, resting a caring hand on the man's back.

He didn't shake him off this time. He shook his head lightly, unable to find the words. Silent tears had begun to fall from Aaron's eyes. He buried his head even further, wrapping his arms around his torso, holding himself. He gritted his teeth as his body spasmed. He shook his head again, fear and exhaustion threatening his body. He coughed again, his throat screeching at the effort.

Rossi saw the tears. Slowly he rubbed Hotch's back. Slow, relaxed, and methodical. He assumed that it was most likely a dream that had spooked the leader so bad. He understood how awful a fever can morph dreams. "Okay Hotch...you're okay." He breathed out. The soft words calming down the younger man.

Once Hotch calmed down, his fever still raged on. Slowly he unrolled himself and lay back down on the couch. Rossi kneeled on the floor beside him, a worried look glazed over his eyes. "What was it?" The man asked quietly, not wanting to push for his answer.

Hotch obliged and shuddered. "Haley..." he swallowed, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He turned on his side to face Rossi, hugging the blanket. He avoiding his mentors eyes, knowing just what he would find in them. Pity.

"And Jack.." he blinked, his heart continuing to race. He couldn't bare the thought of losing the two people that meant the most to him. His family. "Dave I-" he couldn't finish his thought.

The older man had stood up and rested a light hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Aaron." He soothed quietly. He figured out where Hotch was going with that. He didn't want him to go through it again. "Alright, sit up, I'm going to grab you something to eat." Aaron nodded weakly, much like a child and obeyed, sitting up and pulling the blanket with him. "Just relax. Everyone's okay." Rossi soothed quietly, pushing the hair off Hotch's forehead. He sighed lightly, his eyes tracing over the younger man. He looked like a little kid, and was almost acting like one too, but now that Rossi thought about it, that was probably the last time Hotch was sick. He shook his head, "Right…Food." He nodded lightly, "I'll be right in the kitchen, call me if you need anything." All he received was a weak nod, Hotch's eyes distant as his nightmare played again in his head on a continuous loop.

'Here's to hoping you can at least keep it down' Rossi thought with a sigh as he walked into the kitchen to get something for the ill man.

Hotch was left in his own thoughts while Rossi grabbed something for him to eat. He had wrapped himself up in the blanket, pulling his legs up and underneath it as well. He shivered, his eyes tracing the familiar apart. He blinked, Haley's dead eyes flashing across his vision. His heart rate quickened. Blink. Jack's fear that was still visible on his face…

About ten minutes later, David returned with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, from the can he found earlier of course. He handed a spoon, towel, the bowl, as well as a pan for Hotch to empty his stomach contents if need be. Rossi wasn't sure how the meal would sit with the agent considering the day they've had so far. Hotch having already thrown up twice today, both back at the office.

Hotch accepted everything, setting everything beside him on the couch. He carefully took the bowl of soup and set it on his lap, his stomach turning at even the thought of food.

Dave saw the look on his face and sighed lightly. "Aaron you need to eat something." It would be better to throw up food than nothing anyway. Hotch sighed lightly, but nodded and slowly began to eat his soup.

Once Dave saw that Aaron was eating with out a fuss, he smiled to himself for the small victory and relaxed back into his own chair, grabbing the file that Morgan had sent over earlier. His eyes scanned over the letters as he nursed a cup of coffee he had made while reheating Hotch's meal.

He turned the page, glancing over the papers to check on Hotch. The bowl was almost gone and the man hadn't made a sound. Another small victory for Agent Rossi. He smiled and looked back at his file. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Once he saw the caller Id, he remembered how he had hung up on Morgan earlier. Damn he forgot to call back.

He flipped open his phone, "Right Morgan, about earlier-" He said easily, catching the curiosity that flashed across Hotch's gaze.

Morgan cut him off, "Tell me later Rossi, I just want to know...is everything okay over there? I can come back if you need an extra hand."

"I think I can handle this." Rossi shook his head, looking at Hotch, hoping he got the message it wasn't about the case. Hotch nodded, his gaze falling back to his lap, his empty bowl set on the coffee table.

"How is he, Rossi?" Morgan's voice was filled with worry. After seeing Hotch throw up in the middle of the bullpen, it felt like the whole office had stopped, unable to function. He had needed to take point on the case considering that their two eldest agents were away.

"He'll be fine." He said easily, looking over at Aaron, the man having already snuggled on the couch and fallen back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about two hours after Hotch had woken up from his dream. Now he was fed and sleeping peacefully.

Rossi was sat in the same chair with a book he had found on one of Hotch's shelves and a cup of coffee he had fixed himself earlier. It was actually one of his books that he had written during his absence from the BAU. He was flipping through the book, remembering most of the cases. He was honestly a little flattered that Hotch had a few of his books laying around the apartment.

He constantly looked up from his reading to check on Hotch. The younger man was finally sleeping peacefully on the couch, his hair almost matted to his head with sweat. Rossi had seen him begin to shiver once or twice, so he had decided to get up and grab another thin blanket for Hotch.

Rossi entered Hotch's room for another blanket. As he passed the mans nightstand, his eyes landed on a picture that sat, framed on the nightstand. He stopped in his tracks, reaching out and picking up the picture to take a closer look at it.

It was a family photo. Haley and Aaron both sat on bright, green grass, their legs out in front of them and crossed. Jack sat in between them with one of the biggest grins on his face. Hell, Hotch was even smiling more than Rossi had ever seen. They were one happy family than. He sighed lightly, remembering when Hotch had told him about Haley leaving. He shook his head sadly and set the photo back on the dresser.

He sighed lightly as he went to the closet for another blanket. He grabbed another thin layer for Hotch. He walked out of Hotch's bedroom and back into the living room. He placed the blanket over the sleeping man.

As soon as he was sure Hotch was comfortable, he settled back into his chair with his coffee and book. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and settling back with his book. As soon as he got comfortable, there was a light knock at the door. He sighed and set his stuff down on the coffee table.

He knew Hotch wasn't expecting anybody, so he took a quick peek through the peephole. A happy blonde stood on the other side of the door, a giant basket in her hands. Rossi couldn't help but smile.

He opened the door. "Penelope." He smiled at her, his voice quiet, not wanting to wake up Hotch. His eyes traced her up and down, a gigantic homemade gift basket sat in her arms, the words 'get well soon' hung across the basket. He chuckled quietly and held the door open for her.

Garcia smiled happily at Rossi and stepped in. "Agent Rossi." She returned his greeting as she set the basket on the kitchen counter.

Rossi laughed, looking over the basket. Inside were cans of soup, tissues, cough drops and syrup, and so many other thoughtful goodies, as well as a few of her own special touches. A few toys that always made her feel better of course. "You've outdone yourself Garcia." He looked back over at her.

She smiled and said a quiet 'thank you' as she fixed the letters, making sure everything was nice and neat. She had noticed Hotch snoozing on the couch when she walked in, knowing that she needed to be quiet. She hadn't gotten a good look at him, but from a distance, he looked more at peace than he had in awhile. Rossi must be one good nurse. She smiled at the thought.

Dave had followed her gaze, seeing the top of Aaron's head poking above the couch as he slept. He smiled lightly, just happy that Aaron's fever had slowly began to go down. It was a huge relief after the episode in the shower this morning. "He'll really appreciate this." He said quietly, his eyes falling back on Penelope.

She nodded. "It wasn't that big of a deal." She shrugged lightly, unable to pull her eyes away from Hotch. She had never seen him sleep before, well maybe she had..it was just a very rare sight. "How is he?" She asked quietly, slowly pulling her eyes from the top of Hotch's head.

Rossi nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. "He's better, won't be one hundred percent for a couple days, but his fever's gone down a little." He assumed Garcia had heard about Hotch's little episode in the bullpen earlier. He just hoped his desk was clean by now. He figured Morgan had called I the cleaning crew once they left the office, but he couldn't be sure.

Garcia nodded, her eyes falling back to Hotch. She could feel Rossi's eyes on her. "I've just never seen him so…" She couldn't find the words.

"Relaxed?" Dave offered with a nod. She nodded, and he agreed with her. If Hotch didn't have his team to keep him in check, the man would work himself straight to the grave before he would stop.

Hotch was definitely looking better. He had gained some of his color back, but the thing Rossi was worried about was the crash. Usually with the flu, the patient would start looking and feeling better, before it got worse and they were stuck in bed for a few days, maybe even a week. Dave didn't even want to think of that possibility. He couldn't even imagine taking care of Aaron for a week. It's not that he didn't love the younger man like a son, he just knew that Aaron would never stay in bed and would be completely stubborn about the whole situation. Aaron wouldn't be able to stop complaining.

Penelope shifted, breaking Rossi from his thoughts. He nodded lightly, acknowledging her quietly. "Well you're here, I can make you a cup of tea or something-"

She cut him off with a small shake of her head. "Thank you, but I've already overstayed my welcome." She knew if Hotch had woken up with her here, he wouldn't be too happy. "Plus I've gotta get back to this case." She added, nodding.

Rossi nodded in complete understanding. He had shoved the case to the back of his mind once Hotch had finally fallen into a calm sleep. "Right, hows it going?" He had told Morgan that he would look into anything if needed, but so far the agent hadn't called him.

She nodded. "They just got out the profile, no leads yet." She fixed her bag on her shoulder as Rossi led her out of the apartment. She cast a glance over her shoulder as Hotch snored quietly. She giggled, the sight something she had never seen.

Dave followed her gaze and smiled. "Call me if you need anything." He offered quietly.

She shook her head. "You know us, we've got it covered. He needs you more than we do." She knew how bad the flu could get, and after seeing Rossi's desk this morning, she expected their leader to be down for awhile. When Morgan told her that Hotch was sick, she couldn't believe it, but now after seeing the man sleeping away on the couch, she believed it.

She slipped past Dave and turned around to face him.

"I'll make sure Aaron gets the basket." He smiled at her, knowing what she would say. She nodded her thanks. "I'll keep you updated on the case." She smiled at him, knowing what he wanted of her.

He nodded his thanks. "Thanks Garcia, always the best."

"You know it! I'll see you later." And with that, she was gone.

Dave shut the door once she was gone. He had settled back into his seat next a sleeping Hotch. He grabbed his book and now cold coffee from the table and relaxed into his seat, a content smile on his face.

"Don't you ever sleep?" A tired mumble came from the couch.

Rossi peeked over the top of his book. "Well look who finally woke up." He glanced at the clock, noting that Hotch had been out for a good four hours. "Sleep well?"

A noise that sounded somewhat like a 'yes' came as a reply. He nodded and marked his page in his book before setting it back on the table, along with his coffee. He stood up and walked over the couch, reaching out to feel Hotch's temperature. The younger man didn't shy away, most likely to sleepy to move.

Rossi smiled lightly at the small accomplishment, also at the fact that Hotch wasn't nearly as hot as he had been when Dave had found him in the shower. Relief washed over the older man. Aaron's fever had broken and settled down a few degrees.

"Can I get you anything?" He offered lightly, kneeling beside the couch so he was eye level with Aaron. Thankfully, Aaron had been able to keep the soup down.

"Water would be nice." Aaron mumbled, slowly peeling his eyes open a crack to look at Rossi.

"You got it boss." He joked quietly and stood up, to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. As he got the water from the tap, his eyes landed on the gift basket that still sat wrapped on the counter. He walked back into the living room and he set the cup on the table while he helped Hotch sit up.

"I got it, I'm fine." The man grumbled as his shaky arms pushed himself up. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, the other covering his lap as he sat criss-cross on the couch. Rossi handed him the water, chuckling as he saw Hotch curled up on the couch like a kid.

"What?" The man's tired eyes narrowed as he tried to get his exhausted brain to function. He wanted to profile, hoping to dig into Rossi's head.

He shook his head as he sat back in his chair. "Nothing." He shrugged, watching Hotch sip his water. A comfortable silence settling over the two of them.

"Thank you..Dave.." Aaron said quietly.

Dave smiled lightly. It seemed like such a rare occasion to hear those words come from Aaron's lips. He nodded. "Of course, Aaron." In complete honesty, He didn't mind taking care of Aaron. He knew how hard the younger man pushed himself and overworked himself, and sometimes Rossi just pitied the man for it. He wanted Hotch to realize that Haley didn't leave because she didn't love him, it was his job and his workaholic tendencies.

Another light silence came over the pair as Hotch finished his water.

"Garcia came over earlier." Rossi said quietly.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Once Rossi was able to get Aaron another meal, he had sent the man to shower again while he got him a clean set of clothes, as well as a fresh bed.

 

He made sure to stay in Hotch’s bedroom while he showered this time. He heard the shower turn on and nodded to himself, thankful that Hotch was doing as he asked. He grabbed fresh sheets for the younger mans bed and put them on, finishing just as Hotch stepped out of the bathroom in a clean set of clothes. He saw the relieved look on Hotch’s face and chuckled lightly. “Feel better?”

 

Hotch nodded, running a towel over his wet hair, “Much.” He sighed quietly, feeling better than he had in awhile. He suspected that his body had been ill for a few days before he had actually started showing the symptoms. He threw the wet towel into the bathroom and walked into his bedroom, sending a grateful glanced in Rossi’s direction. “Thank you Dave…really. You have no idea-“

 

Rossi put his hand up to stop Hotch. He shook his head. “Aaron, it’s not a problem.” He offered his friend a smile. “Now get in bed, I’ll just be in the other room if you need me.” He knew that no matter how Hotch felt, he wouldn’t get up to grab him, but Dave wanted to put the offer out there.

 

Hotch nodded before slipping under the covers. “Night Dave.” He hummed quietly.

 

“Night kiddo.” Rossi said easily, a small, amused smile on his face as he left Aaron’s bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He sighed lightly and began to clean up the living room. It had been a pretty relaxing day, but the pair had left a bit of a mess behind.

 

First, Rossi grabbed Hotch’s blankets and put them into the wash, along with the couple shirts Hotch had sweated through earlier in the day. Next he moved onto the bowls from Aaron’s meals, as well as his own coffee mug. He put the dirty dishes into the sink, glancing at the clock as he went. It was only about eight thirty. He had just wanted to settle Hotch into bed early, thankful the man hadn’t fussed about Dave ordering him around.

 

Since Rossi hadn’t eaten really anything, but a quick breakfast this morning, he found a box of cereal in the pantry and poured himself a quick bowl. Who didn’t love breakfast for dinner? He poured some milk into the bowl, grabbed a spoon and ate as he continued to clean up the house.

 

He put his book back on the shelf he had found it on, as well as began to unwrap and put away Garcia’s basket. He put the cough medicine and drops in the cabinet, the cans of soup into the pantry, and sorted through the rest of the goodies, unsure where Hotch would keep them. He set the basket on the floor, filled to the brim with childish toys, tissues, and just about anything else Penelope could fit in there.

 

He couldn’t help but smile at how thoughtful that woman was. He shook his head as he looked down at the overflowing toys. He chuckled quietly and finished off his cereal, setting his dirty bowl in the sink as well. He quickly washed the few dishes, checking the time once more. It was about ten now. He nodded to himself and changed into his comfier clothes from his ‘go bag’ that he had brought with him.

 

Jeans and an athletic pullover. He slipped the clothes on before grabbing the two blankets from the dryer. He settled down on the couch, cuddling up with the blankets. Silently he was hoping that Hotch’s bug was just a quick, twenty-four hour bug and their boss would almost be one hundred percent in the morning. He sure looked better after he slept all day, ate a bit, and took a shower. His body could’ve just been exhausted with the way Hotch had been living.

 

Dave settled into the couch, relaxing with a soft sigh. He shut his eyes and easily slipped into sleep, praying that he would wake up to Hotch suited up and ready to go in the morning. He hated seeing the younger man down like this. It just wasn’t right to see someone so strong at their weakest point.

 

This wasn’t the case. Rossi woke up suddenly, unsure if what he had heard was in his dream or reality. He realized which as soon as he heard that terrible coughing again. His stomach turned at the awful sound. He threw off his blankets, adrenaline coursing through his veins, immediately wide awake. Last time he left Hotch alone, it ended with the ill man passed out in the shower. Rossi’s heart pounded, unsure of what he might find.

 

He pushed open Aaron’s door without a word. “You okay?” He asked once he caught sight of Aaron’s bent over shape in the shadows of the bedroom. All he received as an answer was another coughing fit. He bit his lip and rushed to Aaron’s aid. He sat on the bed beside the man and calmly rubbed his back until the younger man stopped, gaining his breath back.

 

Rossi flicked on the lamp before turning back to Hotch. He wasn’t sure if it was the lighting, or if the man was just really pale. Either way it was unsettling. “Aaron?” He asked quietly, still having received no response from the man.

 

Hotch didn’t move, his eyes distant as his mind focused on staying completely still. His stomach turned with every turn of his head, twitch in his body. Nausea continued to threat his body. He bit his lip, trying, wanting to force away the feeling. He just wanted to feel better… He couldn’t fight it anymore and bent over the side of the bed, emptying the contents of his stomach on the floor.

 

“Okay Aaron…okay..” Dave cooed quietly, continuing to lightly rub the man’s back. He sighed lightly and turned his head away, giving him as much privacy as he could.

 

He couldn’t be mad at Aaron. This was the downfall he was afraid of. Damn he should’ve known something like this would happen. It was then that he realized Aaron’s soaked t-shirt. Damn….fever was back.

 

Once Aaron had finished vomiting, Dave scooted him back on the bed, the younger man as limp as a rag doll, having exhausted himself in just a few minutes. Dave’s heart sank as he sat Aaron up. Aaron wrapped his arms around Dave, like a little kid fearing he’d be separated from his mom at the mall.

 

Aaron didn’t want to be sick anymore. He was tired of this feverish haze clouding his mind. It was almost like he wasn’t aware of his actions. He shut his eyes tight as the room spun. He reached out and grabbed onto the nearest thing as he was shifted, now sitting with his back resting against the headboard.

 

“Come on kiddo…” A soft, comforting murmur hit his ear. “You gotta let me go so we can get you cleaned up.”

 

Rossi couldn’t help but find Aaron’s actions just a bit on the adorable side, but he knew he needed to get the man into the bath, deciding that the tub would be a better option. If Aaron took a bath, than Dave would be able to see him from the bedroom while he cleaned the carpet, as well as putting more sheets on the bed.

 

Hotch still didn’t let go of him. He sighed lightly. “Alright then.” He murmured and slipped his arms under Aaron’s legs. He easily picked up the younger man, and carried him to the bathroom. Carefully he set him down on the floor and peeled his arms off him, his heart dropping when he heard the tiny whimper of what sounded almost like fear come from him. “Shhh…Its okay Aaron. Open your eyes buddy, I’m right here.” He pushed the hair from his eyes. “I know you’re scared, but it’ll be okay. We’ll get you some help.”

 

Hotch opened his eyes, and visibly relaxed a little, the tension in his shoulders disappearing. Rossi offered him a light smile. “It’s going to be okay, kiddo.” He nodded before sitting on the side of the tub and filling it with warm water.

 

Rossi almost felt guilty. If he had just called the doctor in the first place…He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the man at his feet. Aaron had closed his eyes again, resting his forehead against the cool cabinets. He hated seeing him like this…Aaron’s fevered brain couldn’t wrap his head around any of this. He imagined that the last time Hotch was this sick was as a child. Besides from the everyday cold here and there, he had never seen the man fall like this, and it physically hurt him.

 

Rossi wanted nothing more than to see the old Hotch up on his feet, sending glares in Dave’s direction every time he asked the man if he was okay.

 

Once he had drawn the bath, he shut off the water andkneeled in front of Hotch. “Aaron?” He breathed, watching the man’s tired eyes flicker open. “Go ahead and get in the bath okay? I’ll be right over there, call me if you need me.” He caught Aaron’s soft nod and stood up, offering him a hand to get up. Aaron took it and stood up before he began to get undressed.

 

Dave nodded in approval and stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on Hotch as he cleaned up the vomit by his bedside.

 

Hotch sat in the tub. His nausea hadn’t calmed, but his head had cleared. He didn’t remember much of how he got from his bed to the tub, He thought it was Rossi, but it was still a bit fuzzy. His head ached, definitely not helping his situation. He sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose, glancing up from his foggy thoughts. His eyes landed on Rossi’s back, the man changing the sheets on his bed. Damn what time was it?

 

His eyes traced the walls of his bathroom, unable to find anything. He looked up from the bath water as a shadow cast over him.

 

“How ya feeling?” Rossi asked quietly. Hotch looked a little better. He kneeled down by the tub and reached out, lightly touching the back of his palm against Hotch’s forehead, the man unable to move away.

 

Rossi’s face fell as he felt the burning heat that was almost radiating from Aaron. He sighed lightly and grabbed a couple folded towels, as well as new clothes. He set them by the tub. “Alright Aaron, get out, get dressed…” He paused and stood up, running a hand through his hair. “Get ready to go.”

 

Aaron knew what that meant. He didn’t want to admit how awful he felt. His stomach was constantly turning and his head pounded in time with his racing heart. His skin almost felt like it was boiling and cold sweat continued to bead on his forehead. He bit his lip and carefully got out of the tub.

 

Rossi pulled his cell from his pocket and looked at the time. Three… He just hoped he didn’t wake anybody up.

 

“Morgan.” The voice came through the speaker, wide awake.

 

“Hey Morgan.” Rossi sighed lightly, knowing that this case must be hell without the two of them.

 

“Rossi…How’s Hotch?” The concerned voice wavered through the line.

 

Rossi shook his head, his eyes landing on the bedroom door. “I’m taking Aaron to the hospital.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rossi had quickly answered Morgan's questions about Aaron as he gathered blankets and a bag for the car ride. He wasn't sure if Aaron would need to throw up on the way over. He cut Morgan off as soon as he saw Hotch's figure appear in the doorway. "Gotta go Morgan. I'll call you when we know something."

He turned to Aaron now. His eyes traced the younger man up and down. He had managed to dress himself in a pair of jeans and simple tee. "Alright Aaron, we need to get you some help, okay?" Aaron nodded weakly, "can you walk?" It was at this point that if Hotch was his usual self, he would've sent an annoyed glare in Dave's direction. His heart ached when all he received was another tiny nod, Aaron's defeated eyes on the floor. "Okay kiddo, lets go." Rossi's voice was soft, concern clear on his face.

Dave matched his pace with Aaron's slow speed, wanting to support the man if he needed. Aaron was able to support himself on the way out, despite the violent shakes that continued to rack his body.

Rossi was able to settle Aaron into the backseat of his car. He let the other man lay down and threw the blankets over him, leaving the bag with him incase he needed to vomit. Dave slipped into the front seat and looked in his rearview mirror, the pale, defeated face of Aaron Hotchner clear in his vision. He sighed lightly before turning on the car and driving to the hospital.

Every few minutes, Rossi would look at Hotch, either checking over his shoulder, or glancing in the mirror. Aaron had curled up on the seats, holding onto the blankets in his balled fists. His eyes were closed, his lips twisted in a small grimace as he shivered, burying his head further into the blankets.

The car ride wasn't helping his stomach, or his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as they hit a bump, his stomach lurching in protest. He groaned softly and buried his head under the blankets, wrapping his arms around his stomach, willing the pain away. Another bump. His stomach couldn't handle it. His hands shot out from under the blankets and grabbed the bag with trembling fingers as he retched into the plastic.

Rossi winced at the noise, his eyes once again looking at the rearview. Aaron's body was twisted on the seat as he vomited, his head out of view. He bit his lip as his own stomach flipped, the sound sickening. He focused on the road, giving Hotch as much privacy as he could.

Finally Aaron spit into bag and his head reappeared, resting on the seat, exhausted. He had tied the bag before setting it down on the ground, his eyes shut tight. He swallowed, his mouth dry. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and somehow relaxed a little, able to slip into a light, uneasy sleep.

Rossi sighed with quiet relief when he saw Aaron relax. He nodded to himself and drove the rest of the way to the hospital.

He pulled into a parking spot by the ER entrance and shut off his car. Hotch was still asleep behind him. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not bringing the man in earlier. He looked like shit, and his pain was obvious. Rossi shook his head and slid out of the car. He opened the backseat. "Aaron?" He called softly, the younger man groaning softly in response. "Come on kiddo, I've got to get you checked in."

Aaron turned onto his back and slowly opened his eyes, the usual fire and confidence having faded long ago, leaving behind their exhausted remains. He coughed softly before swallowing, his throat dry. He nodded lightly and sat up, blinking rapidly, his eyes fixed on his lap as he waited for the world to stop spinning.

Dave reached out and placed a steady hand on his back to secure the man and help him up. Aaron slowly stood up outside the car, holding the blankets around him like a child gripped onto their blankie. His blankets were wrapped around his thin form like a cape. Rossi smiled lightly at the adorable sight and nodded. "Okay Aaron, let's go." He nodded lightly, shutting the car door behind him and coaxing the man into the building, his blankets dragging at his heels.

They entered the Emergency Room. The place was completely empty aside from a few nurses rummaging behind the desk at the nurses station. It wasn't a big surprise considering how early in the morning it was.

A brunette looked up from the computer as the two men approached. "How may I help you two?" She asked quietly, her quizzical brown eyes scanning the two of them, but mainly focusing on Hotch, her fingers poking at the keyboard before Rossi even opened his mouth to speak.

Dave nodded, supporting Hotch, noting that the man had gotten heavier since they walked in. He glanced at Aaron, a wave of worry passing over him. "Sir?" The nurse asked again, her voice light and polite. He nodded, "Right." He said quietly as he began to list off Aaron's many symptoms.

"And how high was his fever?" She asked quietly, glancing down at the computer screen as she typed. He shook his head, never having checked to find out Aaron's exact temperature. She bit her lip, but nodded. "If you take a seat I can get a doctor to you soon."

Rossi looked over his shoulder. The waiting area was empty. He opened his mouth to comment, but froze as he felt Aaron slowly sway, slipping from his hands. Dave reacted quickly, catching the eyes of the nurse as he caught Aaron, slowly lowering him to the ground.

He brushed the hair from Hotch's eyes as the nurse ran for a gurney. Worry blossomed in Dave's chest, his heart pounding as the nurse asked him to step back. He obliged and stood up, retreating a few steps away as Hotch was lifted up by a team of nurses. The brunette from the desk motioned for Rossi to follow her back to the desk to admit Hotch, while the rest of the nurses pushed the gurney away.

Dave filled out the paperwork she handed to him. He took a seat in the waiting area, his mind racing. "Agent Rossi?" The nurse said softly, breaking him from his trance. He looked up at her. "I can take you to him." Rossi nodded, staying quiet as he followed her to Aaron's room. "A doctor should be in soon to talk to you."

He nodded, watching her leave before he stepped into Aaron's room. He sighed lightly, his gaze falling to the floor. Hotch was deathly pale, sweat soaking through his cheap hospital gown. An IV was hooked into his arm, three bags hanging above. He was out cold.

Dave took small steps until he stood at the foot of the bed. He slowly lifted his gaze. "Damn Aaron…" He breathed, shaking his head.

Rossi had settled into the chair beside Hotch's bed, wanting to keep an eye on him till the doctor came in and told him exactly what was going on.

When the doctor did finally come into the room, Rossi was able to fall asleep in the chair, his adrenaline having run out after the eventful night. The doctor decided it best to come back later and returned after an hour had passed. When he still found Rossi asleep in the chair, he sighed and lightly shook the man's shoulder.

Dave blinked and looked up at the blurry figure in front of him. "Agent Rossi? Let's talk outside." The man whispered, not wanting to wake Hotch.

Dave stood up and followed the man out. The doctor held a clipboard in his hand, holding his hand out to shake Rossi's. "I'm Doctor Smith, John Smith." He nodded, brushing his brown hair from his face with the back of his hand. Rossi nodded, shaking the man's hand before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you know whats wrong with Aaron?" Rossi asked quietly, unsure if he actually wanted the answer.

Smith bit his lip. "Well, you see…" He wasn't sure how to phrase it. "We have a basic understanding, but we won't be sure until we run a couple more tests." He shook his head.

"And what are you thinking?"

The doctor sighed. "We're thinking Meningitis at worst. Could just be a terrible case of the flu if we're lucky."

Dave's heart dropped. His gaze fell to the floor, his heart pounding so loud it echoed in his ears. He drew in a shaky breath, his foot anxiously tapping on the ground. "And these tests?"

"These tests, well their extremely painful, but they'll tell us exactly what we need to know."

Rossi nodded. He knew Aaron wouldn't mind the pain if it meant finding out what was actually wrong with him. "And if it is Meningitis?" Dave knew how awful that disease was and the survival rate….He couldn't bare to think of it.

"Than we'll fight it with everything we've got." Smith nodded, "But first, We'd like to take all of the precautions. If you could follow me, I'll give you a vaccine to keep you from getting the disease." He paused. "I'm assuming you're the one who brought him in."

Dave nodded. "Yeah. Give me whatever you need…" He said quietly as he followed the doctor, daring a glance over his shoulder.

Hours passed until Hotch's eyes finally opened. His head pounded. He groaned quietly, alerting the person next to him. He couldn't find his voice as he blinked, trying to focus on the room around him. Everything was fuzzy. "D..Dave?" He breathed, his heart racing.

Rossi's hand lightly rested on Aaron's shoulder. "I'm right here Aaron." He murmured. Aaron's head slowly turned, his eyes landing on the older man. As soon as he caught sight of him, Hotch relaxed.

"Where are we?" He asked quietly, his voice weak. He cleared his throat, but that only lead to another coughing fit, his body shaking as he exhausted what little energy he had. He sank into the pillows and swallowed painfully, shutting his eyes tight.

"We're in the hospital kiddo…you fainted again." He breathed. Aaron nodded, not processing the information completely. "Where's the team? Aren't we on a case?"

Rossi nodded, his thumb lightly tracing over Aaron's shoulder. "They'll be here soon buddy, don't worry."


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron had once again settled into an uneasy sleep, Rossi sitting beside him, his worried eyes resting on his friend. Dave sighed lightly, his mind spinning. He had done everything the doctor had said. He had gotten the shot in case Aaron did in fact have Meningitis. He had sat by the younger man while the doctors ran Aaron's blood. The only thing he hadn't done yet, was call Morgan and inform the team.

Dave was lost in his thoughts, his eyes soon shutting. His head rested on the hospital bed beside Aaron's shoulder. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep, until the vibration of his phone woke him up. He blinked, unsure if it was actually real. His phone shook again. He turned in his seat and pulled the phone from his back pocket. When he saw the name on the caller ID, he answered it immediately, walking out of the room as to not disturb Hotch.

"Morgan.." Rossi sighed into the receiver. The hospital had gotten livelier as the hours passed. His eyes found a clock. Eight twenty-seven…Had he really been out for that long? He blinked, focusing back on the phone call.

"Rossi?" Morgan asked quietly. "How's it hanging over there?" He hated that they had decided to take this case when their leader had fallen ill. He had continued to turn the thought over in his mind until he realized how distracted he was from the case. It had been there and then that he decided that it was in the teams best interest to turnover the case to another team. He knew nobody was fully committed with half their mind focused on the two members of their team that were away.

Rossi bit his lip. He knew he needed to tell Morgan the truth, but with the case, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Right now the teams focus needed to be on the task at hand. He had Aaron covered. "He's….He's hanging in there." He said quietly, unable to hide the defeated edge to his voice.

"Rossi…please. What aren't you telling me?" Morgan had shuffled the whole team into the van. Prentiss was driving as he held the phone to his ear, looking out the window at the world rushing past. He figured Dave would've taken Hotch to the hospital closet to his apartment, that was the only logical answer. He sent Emily driving in that way when he called up Rossi.

David shook his head, heavily leaning against the wall as exhaustion threatened him. "At worse…it's Meningitis. Best case scenario is the flu." He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest. Taking care of Aaron at the wee hours of the morning left his own body aching and tired.

Morgan looked down at the floor of the car and nodded. Meningitis was a nasty illness...He sighed lightly, remaining quiet for a couple seconds, feeling the worried gazes of the team burn into him. "Are the doctors sure yet?" He finally said, his voice a quiet whisper. He had every right to be worried. They dealt with some of the worst people everyday, but to have Hotch catch something as awful as this.

Rossi shook his head, his eyes landing on Aaron's room. "Their doing one more test in about an hour. Then they'll know for sure. They've already got him on meds in case…" He felt like his brain had stopped working. He couldn't find anymore words.

Morgan realized the man's sudden silence. "Rossi? Hey Rossi!"

Rossi blinked. "Yeah…yeah I'm here." He sighed, resting his head against the wall, almost feeling as if he would be unable to support it.

Morgan could almost see the man's exhausted face in his mind. "Please, Rossi, please. Go get some rest. We cannot have the two of you down right now. I'll call you back later, okay?" If Rossi hadn't been getting any sleep, it was likely the illness could infect his exhausted body as well.

Dave nodded, understanding Morgan's concern. "You're right.." He sighed lightly. "I'll call you later." He mumbled, shutting his phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly eased himself up. Rossi made his way back to Aaron's room. He entered as quietly as he could, taking a seat in the chair he had previously resided in. His eyes fluttered closed as he shifted, uncomfortably in the chair.

"Who was it…?" Aaron's weak voice spoke up.

Rossi sighed and opened his eyes. The corner of his lip twitched into a smile as a flash of the old, curious Hotch showed. He chuckled halfheartedly and looked up at the man's back. "You're supposed to be resting." He mumbled, watching as Aaron rolled over onto his other side to face Dave.

Even in the darkness of the room, Hotch could see just how exhausted his mentor was. "So are you." He breathed, swallowing at the sudden dryness in his throat. He cracked a small, tired smile as he caught Dave's eye.

Dave's smile widened slightly. He hadn't expected to see Aaron in spirits like these. He laughed quietly, nodding. "You need it more."

Aaron shrugged, his gaze falling to the floor. He swallowed again. "What'd the doctor say?" He had been asleep every time the doctor had come in to check on him. It was currently the elephant in the room. All he wanted was to feel better. Hotch was tired of being sick.

Rossi sighed lightly. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He shook his head. "One more test, Aaron…but it's not looking good kiddo." He dared a look up at Hotch. No emotion shown on the younger man's face. "They're thinking you've got Meningitis, but they've got you on meds. Doctors said you're reacting good to them already." He added.

And it did seem like the meds were helping. Aaron had more energy now than he had before. His mind seemed clearer, his skin seemed cooler. Meningitis? Aaron's heart pounded. If he truly did have Meningitis this was the calm before the storm. He glanced up at the IV's he had hanging. "They think we've caught it early…" Dave said quietly, following the other man's gaze. "It's possible you could be out of here in a few days."

Hotch blinked, once again his eyes falling to the floor, a heavy silence falling over the two.

John Smith lightly knocked on the glass door, breaking the pair from their thoughts. He stepped inside and slowly closed the door. "Good morning." He nodded, his voice a little too cheery for the morning.

Hotch slowly turned onto his back so he could catch a glimpse of his doctor. Smith nodded. "Ahh Agent Hotchner, you're awake! I'm Doctor John Smith. Now I'm assuming Agent Rossi has told you our prognosis?"

Aaron nodded weakly. "He said you want to do one more test?" He asked lightly, taking note of the giant needle the doctor held in his sterile hands.

"Right, uh this." He held up the needle. "I need to a lumbar puncture." He noted the confusion on the men's faces. He nodded, "Right. I need to collect some spinal fluid to test. This." He held up the needle again. "Is going to go in your back and I'll get a couple drops for testing."

Aaron nodded, following the doctors instructions and turning on his side. The doctor had called a nurse in to help him.

Smith looked at Rossi. "I'm going to need you to keep him steady…It's going to hurt..quite a bit." He said quietly. Dave nodded and faced Aaron as they prepped.

"You okay?" Dave asked quietly, knowing that all of this was a lot to take in at once. Aaron nodded, his tired eyes finding Rossi's. "I'm always okay." He breathed.

"Alright, Aaron, ready?" Hotch nodded. "Deep breaths okay?" Smith offered quietly as he stuck the needle in.

Hotch gasped, wincing lightly, the searing pain worse than he had expected. He reached out with his hand, wanting something to grasp onto. Rossi reached out and slipped his hand into Aaron's, the younger man's knuckles white as he squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing labored.

Rossi held onto Hotch's shoulder with his free hand, keeping the man still, allowing the doctor to do his work. He knew the pain of Aaron crushing his hand wasn't ever going to be close enough to what the younger man was feeling right now. "Okay kiddo, you're okay." He murmured quietly, watching as the doctor slowly pulled out the needle after extracting some spinal fluid. "You're okay." He repeated lightly, Aaron visibly relaxing as a nurse covered the tiny spot on his back.

The nurse caught Dave's attention. "I'd keep him on his side, he's going to be very sore for awhile." Rossi quietly thanked her before setting all his focus back on Hotch. The man had relaxed, but his hand was still in Rossi's like a child holding onto their father.

"Its okay…everything's okay buddy."

Aaron had fallen asleep first, but Rossi wasn't too far behind. His head rested beside their locked hands. Dave could've slept for days if someone hadn't disturbed his slumber. He blinked, sighing heavily. He slowly lifted his head, catching sight of who had woken him.

"Morgan…" Rossi's lip turned up in a small smile. Now there was a face he never expected to see. Morgan put a finger over his lips, his eyes falling on the sleeping Hotch. Dave nodded as Morgan turned to leave. He stood up, wanting to follow the man out. He slowly slipped his hand from Aaron's, unable to ignore the defeated whimper.

"Hang on kiddo, I'll be right back." Rossi nodded, brushing the hair from Aaron's closed eyes. Hotch relaxed once again as Dave stepped Into the hallway with Morgan.

"What about the case?" Rossi asked as Morgan led him down the hallway to the waiting room. Morgan shook his head.

"We were distracted. I left it with another team. It wasn't fair to those woman to have a team that wasn't fully committed." He said easily. The pair entered the waiting room where the whole team resided.

They all smiled at him as he entered, but everyone's faces fell as Rossi told them all what the doctor had said. Dave ran a hand through his hair. "We're hoping we caught it early…but there really is no way to tell." He sighed, his defeated gaze on the floor.

A heavy silence fell over the group as they all gathered their thoughts, Morgan having obviously told them nothing beforehand.

Rossi bit his lip as footsteps echoed over the tiled floors. The doctor stepped up into view. After introducing himself to the group, he caught Rossi's eye.

"I'm afraid it is indeed Meningitis."


	8. Chapter 8

The doctor had explained the situation to the team.

"Agent Hotchner does have Meningitis. We're afraid that is indeed bacterial, which, as many of you probably know, the survival rate isn't the best." He saw all the worried faces. "But we're thinking that there is a good chance we caught it early, before the illness could fully develop. If that is the case than Agent Hotchner should be feeling better within a couple days and will be out of here by the end of the week." He assured with a nod. Doctor Smith gripped his clipboard close to his chest, standing tall as he gave his information. He could already tell just how much this team acted like a family. He bit his lip as his eyes scanned their curious faces, craving any form of response.

"A..And if you didn't catch it early?" Reid spoke up quietly, unable to find his voice. Of course he knew what would happen if they didn't catch it early. Hotch's whole immune system would crash and their leader would end up in a downward spiral. If that was the case, there wouldn't be anything anyone could do, except will the medication to do its job before the bacteria took over. His hands rested in his pockets as his worried gaze fell to the floor. First Gideon now this? Reid couldn't lose anymore of the men he looked up to…

Smith nodded, "Uh..right." That was the downside. His eyes slowly traveled across the team, taking a second to lock eyes with everyone, except Reid, who's gaze was still focused on his shoes. "If we did not catch this illness early, there isn't much we can do. There isn't a definite cure. All we can do is blast him full of Antibiotics and a few other medications and hope that it kills the bacteria.." His voice slowly faded. He bit his lip and nodded again, hugging the board closer to his chest. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Before the bacteria kills him?" Reid spoke up quietly, his eyes still on his shoes. He shuffled his feet, his mind racing a thousand miles a minute. He couldn't even focus on one thing. When he saw Hotch vomit into the bullpen, it seemed like the whole world had stopped and now everything was moving so fast. He wouldn't have expected something so little to actually be a terrible illness.

Smith shuffled his feet awkwardly, but nodded. "Yes, I am afraid that could be the case…" He paused. "If you all would like to see him, I'm afraid you'll need to be vaccinated. We can't risk an outbreak of this, so I'll have a nurse come by with paperwork." The team was unresponsive, lost in their thoughts. Rossi nodded, "They understand." He said quietly, noting the look on the doctor's face.

Smith left the team alone to gather their thoughts as he went to tell Hotch the possibilities that were in store for him. As he turned to leave, Rossi grabbed his shoulder. "Let me go with you." The older man offered quietly. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the group, his team lost in their thoughts, unable to find words. "Aaron would prefer if someone he knows is there." He added, watching Smith nod.

The doctor led the way down the sterile, white hallway. He slid open the door to Hotch's room and stepped into it, Rossi following behind.

Aaron was awake now, once again shifting to his back as he heard the door open. He caught sight of Dave and relaxed. He hated hospitals and just wanted out. Dave took his usual place beside Aaron. "Hey." The older man said quietly, brushing hair from Aaron's eyes.

"Hey.." Aaron answered lightly, his eyes focusing on the doctor who stood at the foot of his bed.

Smith lifted his gaze, glancing between Aaron and Dave. "Agent Hotchner, I'm afraid to say that you do indeed have Bacterial Meningitis. Now there isn't a specific treatment, but as I mentioned earlier, if we caught it early enough, than you should already be feeling better."

And he was, which now Aaron guessed was a good sign. He nodded lightly as he listened to the doctor.

"However, in the possible case that we caught it late…you will get worse. I cannot describe exactly how it will feel, but it will be worse than-"

It was at that moment Hotch stopped listening. His eyes fell to the bed and the cheap hospital blanket they had given his. It made him miss his from the car…He blinked, his mind refocusing.

He didn't even want to think of the possibility that they hadn't caught it early. He had only gotten sick a couple days ago…but that wasn't counting those days before where he had woken up just feeling a bit 'off.'

The doctor bit his lip and shuffled his feet. He caught Dave's eye, the older man nodded, causing the doctor to finish up before heading out of the room to set up vaccinations for the rest of the team.

Dave sighed lightly and leaned back in his chair. Hotch's eyes followed the doctor out before falling back to the sheets.

"You okay?" Rossi asked quietly, his worried eyes tracing Aaron's face, looking for anything. After several long seconds the younger man finally blinked. He nodded lightly. He turned on his side so he faced Dave. He avoided his mentor's eyes, his mind spinning. He didn't flinch when Dave slipped his comforting hand over Hotch's.

Time stretched on, the only sound in the room, the quiet, steady beat of the heart monitor hooked up to Aaron. Finally Aaron spoke up, his voice weak. He was unable to hide the quiet fear that shielded his words. "What if it wasn't early enough, Dave?" He asked weakly, lifting his gaze to meet Rossi's. Aaron's eyes were clouded with a heavy haze. Dave's heart sank in his chest. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. He didn't even want that thought in his mind.

"Than you fight like hell kiddo, and we'll all be by your side." Dave assured quietly, able to keep himself calm and hide his own fears in the back of his mind. Aaron's gaze fell again, he shivered lightly.

Another heavy silence fell over the pair. "I..is the team here?" Aaron asked quietly. He didn't want them to be. He didn't want them to see him like this.

It was very rare for people to see Agent Hotchner at his worst. He always made sure to either put on a facade and tell everybody he was fine, or stayed quiet in his office for awhile until he could compose himself. He couldn't imagine their gazes of pity and worry.

Dave sighed lightly. He nodded. "Yeah." He murmured.

"But the case-" Aaron protested quietly.

Rossi shook his head. "They passed the case on to another team." He assured. "Morgan dealt with it already, paperwork and everything."

Aaron's shoulders tensed. He didn't want the team to see him like this. Dave knew what was going through the younger mans mind. "Aaron? They care about you. We all just want you to be better…"

It's not that Aaron didn't want to see everyone, it would be different if it was a gunshot wound to the shoulder, or a few scrapes and bruises. Where he could actually sit up and lead his team, but right now he was down and out and it was the worst feeling he had ever experienced. He shivered again, burying his head into his pillow. He sighed, but gave in. "They can come in." His voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Dave hadn't expected it to go that easily. He lightly squeezed Aaron's hand, hoping to reassure the younger man. He nodded and stood up. "Alright kiddo, I'll be right back." He offered him a small, caring smile before he slipped his hand from Aaron's and left the room.

The team was where he had left them, except now they were all vaccinated and ready to go. Morgan looked up when Rossi came down the hall. Rossi nodded. "If you guys want to see him, he gave the okay."

Morgan exchanged a weary glance with everyone before slowly pushing himself up. "You sure he's okay with this?" That didn't sound like Hotch. Sometimes Hotch thought people couldn't see through his facade, but there were rare occasions Morgan had been able to catch a glimpse of the broken man underneath the mask.

Rossi nodded, a small, somber smile on his face.

The team nodded and stood up. Reid's hands remained in his pockets, his shoulders sagging. Morgan's shoulders were dropped instead of their usual rolled back and powerful. Prentiss's eyes stayed on the ground as she pushed some hair behind her ear. JJ leaned against the chair, her eyes clouded with worry.

Dave slowly led them towards Hotch's room. "I just want you all to know…He's not himself right now, but there isn't much we can do." He sighed, stopping outside Aaron's room. He slid open the door and stepped in. Aaron didn't move. He sighed lightly and stepped out of the way, allowing the rest of the team to enter.

Once the door was closed, nobody moved. It was like back in the bullpen. All eyes on Hotch, but nobody moved to help.

Aaron drew in a breath when he heard the door open. He released it once it closed and opened his eyes. Slowly he finally turned onto his back, pushing himself up so he could sit, ignoring the protest of his stomach.

Rossi was the first to step forward. He saw the look on Hotch's face. "You okay?" He breathed, watching the younger man nod. Aaron turned to his team, his eyes scanning their worried faces. "How'd the case go?" He asked, his voice stronger than it had been before.

Everyone took that as a good sign and slowly started to relax as they explained to Hotch what they had discovered with this case. They read him the profile that they had created, keeping the topic completely off Hotch. Everyone was doing okay. Reid had a bit of trouble finding his voice, but once he started talking, he couldn't stop.

Morgan was able to talk about the case for a couple hours, leading Hotch through tactics like one would a student. And Aaron listened, his eyes fixed on the man who sat on the bed across from him, the rest of the team adding on when need be.

Dave had resumed his spot in his corner, listening, but his eyes fixed on Aaron. It was than that he saw the small grimace that flashed across Aaron's features that he stepped in. He stood up, "How about a coffee break?" He offered. Everyone happily accepted having had a long car ride before the hospital. "I'll meet you there."

Everyone shuffled out of the room, leaving Dave and Aaron once again. Dave fixed his eyes on the younger man. "You okay?" He asked lightly, Aaron's mask falling, his lips morphing to a frown. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Dave's brow furrowed as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Hotch.

Aaron shook his head. His stomach continued to flip. He couldn't find his words as he leaned over the side of the bed and vomited.


	9. Chapter 9

Dave reacted quickly. He reached up and pressed the button to call a nurse. He sat on the bed and set a comforting hand on Aaron's back, the younger man's body shaking with the effort as he retched, dry heaving now, as nothing was left in his stomach.

Aaron spit, the blankets balled in his fists, his knuckles white. His eyes were squeezed shut, his body shivering. His stomach continued to twist itself into knots, the throbbing pain in his head the only available distraction from the turning of his gut.

"Damn…" Rossi's quiet sigh could be heard. "It's okay Aaron..it'll be okay kiddo." He assured quietly, focusing his thoughts back on the man in front of him.

A nurse stepped into the room, her eyes widening at the vomit on the floor. She quickly paged the doctor and stepped over to the bed, avoiding the spill on the ground. She looked at Dave and nodded, offering him a small smile. She could take care of this.

Dave nodded and slowly slid off the bed. He stood and crossed his arms, watching as the nurse carefully lay Aaron back on the bed, whispering words of quiet comfort as she cleaned him up. The nurse glanced at Rossi again, and he got the message. He nodded and turned, leaving the room while she changed Hotch's gown, as well as cleaned up the floor.

Doctor Smith came around the corner, pulling off a pair of gloves he had slid on for his previous patient before he was paged out. He threw them away and grabbed some hand sanitizer before walking up to Rossi, clipboard poised under his arm. "What happened?" He asked quietly, glancing at Aaron's room.

Rossi shook his head. "He threw up.." He sighed, leaning against the nurse's station, arms crossed over his chest.

Smith frowned, nodding thoughtfully. "Let me check on him." He said quietly, offering a small, reassuring smile in Rossi's direction. Dave nodded, his fear clear on his face.

The doctor slid open the door and stepped into Hotch's room, leaving Rossi alone in the hallway.

Mintues later the team could be seen at the end of the hallway, a somber silence over them, coffee in hand. Morgan led them, looking more confident than before, until he caught sight of Rossi's face, once again causing his shoulders to fall.

"What happened?" Morgan asked quietly as he strode up to Dave, the team behind him.

Dave shook his head. "He threw up, but it could easily be nothing." Of course it could be a remaining symptom as Aaron continued to heal, but at worst, it meant they were in for a rude awakening. And Dave always feared the worst. Morgan nodded, a frown clear on his features. He sighed lightly and handed Rossi some coffee without a word.

Dave looked at the cup and sent a thankful glance in the other man's direction. He accepted the cup, wondering just how exhausted and beaten he actually looked.

Smith and the nurse stepped out of Hotch's room. The doctor walking up to the group, "Follow me, please." He said quietly, wanting to get the group out of the main hallway, but also preferring a quiet place for them to talk.

He led them to a conference room and held the door open for each of them before following in. He walked to the front of the room. "Sit please." He nodded, watching as everybody, but Dave took a seat. Rossi decided to stand at the back of the room, focusing his gaze on doctor Smith.

Smith nodded, "Right well…Agent Hotchner is doing okay. His temperature is normal, but the only concerning thing is his headache." His gaze landed on Rossi. "Had he complained about his head before you brought him in?"

Dave shook his head. "Aaron doesn't complain." He sighed, "But no, I wasn't given any indication if he had a headache." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Damn Aaron and his pride. If Hotch had actually spoken up and said something…but he couldn't be mad. His gaze fell to the floor so the doctor continued.

"Right well…his fever hasn't returned, but we're fearing that it might. He is beginning to shiver again…I'm afraid you all need to prepare for the worst case. I'm afraid we didn't catch this as early as we thought and it's going to be a hell of a fight to succeed." Smith sighed lightly. "How was Agent Hotchner before he seemed sick? Eating and sleeping habits?"

Morgan shook his head, glancing at Rossi, but the older man seemed to have retreated into his thoughts. "They werent…great." He spoke up. "Hotch's been going though some rough times. We try to look after him.." He shook his head and sighed. "But he always shakes us off."

Smith nodded, a frown on his face as he thought. He scratched at his chin, his gaze falling to the ground as he thought. His foot lightly tapped on the floor. He stood up straight and straightened out his coat. He grabbed his clipboard from the table. "We're going to load him up with more of the antibiotics, but thats about all we can do…Right now he just needs all of you." He glanced at all of them before ducking his head and headed towards the exit. He did have other patients that needed his attention. "If you have any questions, ask a nurse to page me." And with that he was gone, leaving the BAU team alone with their thoughts.

Reid was the first to speak up. "So what do we do?" His voice was tiny and unsure, but somehow it pulled Dave from his thoughts.

Rossi shook his head. "Like the doctor said…we just need to be there for him." He lifted his gaze and looked down at the young agent. "He'll be fine, He's Hotch." He added after he saw his own worry echoing onto Reid's face.

Morgan nodded. "Rossi's right. If what the doc says is true, than Hotch needs to fight like hell. He needs to know we're beside him every step of the way." He spoke with confidence, but Rossi wasn't sure if Morgan was trying to convince the others or himself more.

JJ nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip, playing with her cup. When they had been on the case instead of here, it felt like a part of her had been missing. It was almost impossible to describe the relationship she had with Hotch. It was just…special.

Rossi glanced at the clock. 11:49. "Why don't you take everybody down to the cafeteria." He figured that they hadn't eaten all day, or maybe even longer depending on how the case was going. But all he really wanted to do was go back to Aaron's room alone to check on the man.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "What? If anybody needs food it's you." He shot back, his brown eyes filled with worry. "We can't have both of you down."

Dave shook his head. He couldn't even bare the thought of food. He swallowed, unsure of the last time he ate. He assumed it was back at Aaron's apartment, but he wasn't sure. Now that seemed like forever ago, although it was only mere hours. "I'm fine" He assured him.

Morgan wasn't convinced. "Rossi, you look like hell. Why don't you get out of here for a few hours and grab some food and sleep well you're at it."

"Morgan I'm fine." Dave stood up taller, wanting to prove his lie. He felt like shit. He felt as if he had been run over with a car and than forced to make up a profile and he was just…so tired. His brain hurt with every word and memory, his eyes were dark and filled with constant worry, but in no means did he want to leave with Aaron in the state he was in.

"We can watch Hotch. He's in good hands." Morgan pushed lightly. He wasn't only worried for their leader, but for Rossi as well. He knew how close the pair was, but he didn't want Rossi to forget caring for himself like Hotch had. Seeing one of them in a hospital bed was plenty for years to come.

JJ stepped up and placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. She shook her head. "Let's go to the cafeteria, Rossi can meet us down there." She offered quietly, realizing just what Dave wanted.

Morgan sighed, but gave in and nodded. "We'll see you down there." He said quietly, placing a reassuring hand on the older man's shoulder. He sent a sad smile in Dave's direction before following the group out of the conference room.

Once Dave was able to compose himself, he stepped out of the conference room and down the hallway towards Aaron's room. He slid open the door and stepped in, his friend curled up on his side, his back to the chair. Aaron shivered, his eyes closed, his body filled with antibiotics and painkillers. Dave shut the door behind him, his own shoulders sagging with exhaustion, constant adrenaline rushing through his system. He just wanted Aaron to be safe. He wished he could go back a few days before when he had first noticed Aaron's symptoms. A shiver here and there, maybe a cough. Then they most likely would have caught this damn thing earlier and they wouldn't even be in this situation.

He slid into his chair, his mind racing. He didn't want to go home and leave Aaron. It wasn't that he assumed his friend wasn't in good hands, he was just afraid at what could happen in the time that Dave wasn't there. He couldn't even bare to think of the terrible possibilities. He let out a shaky breath, his eyes tracing up the bed, watching Aaron's slow and steady breaths.

"Oh kiddo.." He sighed, his gaze falling back to his shoes, assuming Aaron had been asleep.

A weak, exhausted reply surprised him. "I'm sorry.."


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan sat down on the hard plastic seat with a sigh. They had picked out a round table that would fit everyone, meaning their would be an empty chair for Hotch. They couldn’t help it, it was just a habit by now. He glanced at the two empty seats and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

 

“You okay?” Emily piped up from his left. She sent a worried glance in his direction. She hadn’t spoken much since they arrived at the hospital, having been struggling with her own thoughts. Especially after they just dropped the case and rushed over.

 

When they had seen Hotch before, he had been very pale, and of course he threw up everywhere, but she just assumed it was the stomach bug by what Morgan had said. Everything was going so fast it was hard to keep her brain focused and in check.

 

Morgan sighed, but nodded. “Yeah I’m fine.” He ran a hand over his head. He just wished there was more they could do than sit and worry. His gaze rested on the table. He shook his head. “What can we do?” He asked quietly, lifting his gaze.

 

Reid was the first to answer. “We can’t do anything...the survival rate of bacterial meningitis is thirty-five percent at best, and that’s mostly with the illness being caught early. With Hotch’s case, I don’t even know-“ He couldn’t help but ramble. Ever since Reid was young he wasn’t able to stop talking, especially when he was nervous or worried. Right now he was both and he couldn’t stop his mouth as it moved, spouting out horrible facts. Morgan’s glare was the only thing that shut him up.

 

Spencer settled down, his gaze falling back to his lap. “S..Sorry..”

 

JJ sighed quietly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay. This is Hotch we’re talking about.” She glanced at Morgan, knowing he needed the most reassurance. “Plus there’s still a chance he’ll get better in a couple days.”

 

Morgan wasn’t convinced. “I know.” He sighed lightly. “I know..” he shook his head and glanced at his watch. His stomach turned, the overwhelming smell of the awful hospital cafeteria sickening him. He pushed himself up, quietly excusing himself.

 

“Derek?” JJ asked quietly, as he turned away from them.

 

“I’m fine. I’ll be back in twenty.” Morgan said as he shook his head. He glanced over his shoulder, offering JJ a small smile. “I promise, okay? I’m just going for some fresh air.” And then he was gone, leaving the other three of the team behind.

 

Morgan walked through the hospital halls, the sterile smell choking him. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he went, wanting to keep his head down as he passed Hotch’s room. He couldn’t help himself as he lifted his gaze to peek into the room. Hotch had turned to face Rossi, curled up on his side, Rossi’s hand in his. Rossi was talking, the worry on his face visible from the hallway.

 

Morgan sighed and kept walking, his eyes falling back to the floor as he stepped into the elevator. He wanted to go in, but he just couldn’t bring himself to it. He almost felt like a coward, but he was just..angry and upset...frustrated and pissed off. He was angry that he hadn’t seen the symptoms sooner in Hotch, he was a damn profiler for gods sake. He was frustrated that he couldn’t bring himself to go in there and talk to his friend. His own damn leader and he was afraid to talk to him.

 

The elevator stopped at the ground floor and he stepped out, walking through the lobby of the emergency room. He pushed open the exit and stepped out into the afternoon air. He shivered, having forgotten about the cold weather. He took a deep breath and sat on a nearby bench, looking out at the packed parking lot. He crossed his legs and shut his eyes, breathing out a sigh as he relaxed his mind.

 

 

JJ watched Morgan go. She wanted to follow, but knew that it would be good for him to get some fresh air and clear his head. Right now Morgan was acting as a substitute unit chief while Hotch was down, leaving a pile of work on his shoulders, even more since Rossi had taken off to help Hotch. “I know you two aren’t really feeling it, but you need to eat, we all do.” She said quietly.

 

Prentiss nodded. “Yeah, even if it’s just crappy hospital food.” She shrugged, offering the other two a smile.

 

JJ nodded, glancing over at Reid. She stood up and set a hand in his shoulder. “You okay?” She asked quietly, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 

Reid nodded ever so slightly. “Yeah...” his response was barely audible, but he stood up. “I’m okay.” He breathed, forcing a small smile for JJ, hoping she’d relax.

 

JJ easily saw through his small facade, but decided to shove it to the back of her brain and nodded. She led the small group toward the cafeteria line, where they all just ended up purchasing soggy sandwiches and bottles of water.

 

They sat back at their original chairs, eating their tasteless food in silence. JJ ate slowly, glancing at the digital clock on the wall. Morgan said he would be back in twenty minutes, but it had definitely at least been thirty by now. She couldn’t help but worry, even though in her mind she knew he was safe. With everything that had happened recently...she just couldn’t help but worry. Especially with the case they had just turned over...she worried about Will and Henry. She was debating giving them a call...She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, catching the date on the screen. Friday? She bit her lip. Was Hotch supposed to have Jack this weekend? Damn she just kept worrying. She closed her eyes and pushed the hair from her face, shaking her head.

 

“What will we do?” Reid’s quiet voice broke her from her thoughts.

 

JJ’s brow furrowed. She couldn’t get mad at Reid and his questions, he was basically still a kid. If something happened to Hotch...the boy would have lost two of his mentors, maybe even parental figures, in only a couple years. “What will we do when, Spence?” She asked quietly, her heart sinking at the ideas that could be running through his head.

 

“I..if we lost Hotch.” He couldn’t even finish his sentence without his voice breaking. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling, his eyes red from unshed tears. He swallowed and blinked, regaining himself. “What will we do?” He repeated, unable to hold his friends gaze.

 

It was true. He always thought of Gideon almost like a father, so when he left with nothing but a letter to him, he was crushed. And now just the thought of Hotch...

 

JJ shook her head and reached across the table, laying her hand over his. “Spence...” she breathed, her own brain unable to process the idea. She couldn’t bare it. She bit her lip and sighed. “I..I don’t know.”

 

Prentiss was quiet, her eyes fixed on her hands in her lap. She drew in a shaky breath and nodded, reaching out and placing her hand over theirs. “That’s why we have each other.” She assured quietly. “We push through together.”

 

Silence once again fell over the trio as they returned to their lifeless food. None of them had even wanted to eat, but they knew that they couldn’t ignore their own needs while they worried for their leader.

 

JJ was the first to finish, then Prentiss, and Reid last. She stood up and grabbed everybody’s plates. She walked over to the trash and set them on a stack of many other dirtied, white plates. She came back to the group, watching as Reid pulled out a book, most likely wanting to distract his mind.

 

She sighed lightly and sat in her chair, crossing her legs and leaning back.

 

They sat there for another hour. JJ had kept her eyes trained on the clock. Her fingers tapped on the tabletop, wondering just where Morgan had gone. She had debated calling him many times, but voted against it, figuring that if he was in the hospital, cell phone use was normally prohibited. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore. She stood up, hoping that Morgan had gone to see Hotch instead.

 

Prentiss saw the look in her eyes and nodded. She turned to Reid. “Let’s to see Hotch.” She offered.

 

Reid’s breath caught in his throat, but he nodded and slowly closed his book before slipping it back into his bag. He stood up and slid his bag over his shoulder before following the other two.

 

 

Morgan had sat so long that he lost track of time. He was able to slowly calm himself down by sorting the events out in his mind and slowing the world down. By the time an hour passed, he was shivering without realizing it. He had heard several people come and go as he sat. Even an ambulance rushed in and out of the bay behind him every now and again, but he didn’t bother opening his eyes as his mind continued to work. He knew Hotch would survive this. He just had to, it was Hotch anyway. Hotch was Hotch and he was always okay...

 

Morgan blamed himself for not seeing the signs earlier. He spent so much time with their unit chief that he should have been able to notice his differences in appearance and actions, but he probably judged too quickly and related them with the absence of Haley and Jack in his everyday life. He mentally cursed himself and shook his head, squeezing his eyes tighter.

 

Only did he open his eyes when he felt a large, caring hand on his shoulder. Morgan lifted his head and glanced up as a sandwich was held in his peripheral. The corner of his lips turned up into a light smile.

 

“Guessing you never went to the cafeteria. Thought you might be hungry.”


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm so sorry..." he repeated quietly, his body curling in on itself, pulling his knees to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut the guilt strong in his chest as tears threatened behind his eyes. His shoulder shook as a shiver passed over his body.

Dave's brow furrowed with worry. "Aaron, what?" He shook his head. "Aaron there is nothing to be sorry for."

Slowly Aaron turned, now facing Rossi. He shook his head, his eyes red, tears rolling down his face. "It's all my fault...I'm sorry. I just...it's all my fault." He reached out his hand, which Dave easily took into his own. The older man's thumb glided along Aaron's knuckles, wanting to relax his crying friend.

"What, Aaron? You're sick kiddo, you couldn't have predicted this..it's not your fault." Dave locked his worried eyes with Aaron's. His heart dropped.

"Haley...I'm sorry. You don't deserve this...Jack doesn't deserve this." He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. "I'm sorry..."

"Aaron?" A fresh wave of worry passed over Rossi. His gaze fell to the bed. Reid, as well as doctor Smith had warned him about this. As Aaron got worse, his brain would struggle. He would be confused and maybe even hallucinate if it got that far. He bit his lip. "Aaron?" He tried again, hoping that the younger man would recognize his voice

Aaron blinked, more tears falling down his cheeks. He buried his head in his pillow, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"Okay kiddo...okay." He soothed quietly, lifting his gaze just as a familiar man passed by the room. Morgan snuck a glance in before he shook his head and continued on his way towards the elevator.

Dave focused his attention back on Aaron, whispering quiet words of comfort to the man until he finally was able to calm down.

Aaron finally opened his eyes, his eyebrows knitted in confusion as he spotted Dave sitting beside him, hand in hand. "Dave?" He breathed, blinking again.

Dave leaned forward in his chair. "I'm here Aaron, I'm here." He breathed, squeezing the man's hand.

"Where's Haley? And Jack? I.." he swallowed, mouth dry. "I need to talk to her. I need to..." he sighed heavily, his tense shoulders relaxing as his brain was slowly able to piece together what had happened. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "C..can you call her? Please?"

Rossi sighed quietly, but nodded. "Yeah kiddo, I'll give her a call. Will you be okay?" He asked lightly, his thumb continued to trace soft, relaxing circles into the back of his hand.

Aaron nodded weakly, biting his lip as he slowly pulled his hand from Dave's and turning onto his other side, his back facing his friend once again.

Dave took out his phone and forced a small smile down in Hotch's direction as he stood. He shook his head and stepped out of the room, punching in the number from memory. He clicked the call button and put the phone to his ear, tapping his foot anxiously as he made his way down the hall to the waiting room.

He leaned against the wall, the line continuing to ring. He sighed as it rang out, leaving Haley's voicemail.

"Hey Haley, it's David Rossi...It's about Aaron." He started the voicemail. "He's sick, give me a call when you can it's too much to explain on the phone." He sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry, everything's under control." The tone beeped threateningly. "Call me." He finished, knowing that his own worry was clear in his voice.

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, pocketing his phone as he turned back down the hallway to head back to Aaron's room.

He spotted doctor Smith at the Nurse's station, watching as the man looked up, catching his eye. Smith motioned with his hand for Rossi to follow him. Dave obliged and matched his pace with the doctor as they continued down the hall. Smith clutched his clipboard anxiously. He looked over at Dave, unsure of how to start.

After a few seconds of dull silence, he finally spoke up. "You do know about the lasting effects of this illness, right Agent Rossi?"

Dave didn't. Nobody had told him and he was too afraid to look up the illness itself once his friend had been diagnosed with it. He shook his head, his hands in his pockets as they strolled through the hallway.

Smith bit his lip, his grip on his clipboard tightening. "Agent Hotchner could be lucky and come out without a scratch, but there is always the possibility of hearing loss or even epilepsy, at worst case the loss of a limb." He saw the horror that flashed over Rossi's face. "But we will do all in our power to stop that from happening, sir." The young doctor said quickly.

Dave's heart sunk. At the sound of those side effects, it almost seemed like Aaron's career was over. "...what?" A chill passed over his spine, the fear clear in his voice. His gaze fell to the floor, his heart caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry Agent Rossi... there's not much we can do except continue to pack him with antibiotics and hope his body fights it off." Smith's fingers tapped on the back of his clipboard. Bad news wasn't his specialty.

Rossi scratched the back of his neck and stopped in his tracks. He had been trying so hard to keep himself together. For Aaron...for the team, but now he felt if he took a breath his whole body would crack. His stomach turned at the thoughts that ran through his brain.

Smith placed a comforting hand on Rossi's shoulder. He had seen the man put everything about himself behind to help his team, especially Hotch. Not once had he seen Dave take care of himself. He sighed quietly, wanting to tell the man to get some food in him and some fresh air. Dave hadn't left the hospital since he arrived.

His pager beeped, cutting off his thoughts. He glanced at it and saw Hotch's room number. His brow knit in confusion. It hadn't been a 911 so he wasn't sure what it could be. "Come with me." He said quietly, waiting for Dave to open his eyes.

"Is it Aaron?" Dave breathed, releasing the air he had been holding.

Smith nodded, watching the worry appear on Dave's features once again. He shook his head. "He's okay. Nothing bad's happened. I just got paged." He turned on his heel. "Agent Hotchner is doing okay." He repeated, wanting to convince Dave.

Rossi nodded, his heart racing. Even Smith's reassuring words couldn't keep him from worrying. Nothing would. He followed the doctor. He looked into Aaron's room, sighing with relief when he saw his friend laying on his side, the heart monitor continuing to beep.

Smith offered a small smile in Dave's direction before heading into Aaron's room, Rossi slipping in after him.

The doctor looked at the nurse who had been scribbling down Aaron's vitals. She glanced up as they entered, smiling lightly. "Doctor Smith." She nodded.

"You paged?" He asked quietly, taking the clipboard she offered to him after he set down his other one. "Vitals are normal, what's up?"

Aaron had fallen asleep since Dave stepped out. He wasn't usually a heavy sleeper, but his illness was taking a toll on his body and he couldn't help but feel exhausted most of the time.

"I stepped in for a normal exam." She slowly reached across the bed and pulled down the part of Aaron's gown, revealing a dark purple, spotty rash that could almost be passed off as a bruise. "Found his rash..." she said quietly, before covering up his cheat once again.

Dave crossed his arms over his chest, supporting himself. "That's another symptom of meningitis?"

Smith nodded with a sigh. He turned to Dave, his quizzical eyes quickly studying the man. He looked like shit and the doctor understood why. He placed a hand on Dave's shoulder and shook his head. "We'll take care of him, Agent Rossi. Please go and get some food, something to drink, maybe even some fresh air. You need to take care of yourself just as much as everybody else." He saw the strong and sturdy act that he showed. Dave kept it up for everybody, even strangers that passed by. He just wanted the agent to have a moment to himself to process everything.

Dave wanted to deny it, but he knew the doctor was right. There was something he wanted to do anyway. "Yeah...yeah you're right." He sighed. "I'll be..I'll be outside if anything, uh, happens." He turned and left. He kept his shoulders back, but his tired gaze on the floor.

He stepped into the cafeteria and looked up, catching the table of the team. Only three remained. Their heads were ducked as JJ spoke, their hands stacked in the center of the table. The corner of his lip turned up into a small smile. No matter what happened they were still a team. He debated walking up and sitting with them for awhile, but he couldn't find the words in his brain. He sighed lightly and shook his head, focusing on the mission he had planned. He waited in line and bought two sandwiches, the rest of the food looking like something pulled from a horror film. He paid for the food before he left the cafeteria and entered the elevator. He stepped out into the hospital lobby and out the door. Morgan couldn't have gone far.

And he didn't. It barely took a second for Dave to find the man slumped on the bench.

He put a small smile on his face and walked up to Morgan, placing his hand on his shoulder. He held the sandwich beside him, catching the younger man's eyes. "Guessing you never went to the cafeteria. Thought you might be hungry."


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan took hold of the sandwich, "Hey Rossi." He offered the man a tiny smile as Dave took a seat next to him. "Guessing you saw me." He sat up straight and began to unwrap the sandwich. He couldn't deny that he was hungry, it was just the last thought on his mind.

Rossi nodded. He turned on the bench to face Morgan. "You ran out of there pretty quick." He also began to unwrap his food.

Morgan took a bite and shrugged. "I just couldn't handle it anymore." He said quietly, glancing up at Rossi. He chewed thoughtfully, having fixed his mindset earlier. He shook his head. "How is he?" He asked, unsure if he truly wanted the answer.

Rossi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's...he's okay." Morgan saw through that bullshit.

Morgan put his sandwich down in his lap and shot the older man a quiet glare. "The truth, Rossi...please."

Dave's gaze fell to the grass at their feet. He nodded, swallowing, his throat dry. "He confused me with Haley...took him some time to realize it was me." He shook his head, a sad smile crossing over his lips. "They found a rash on his chest, it's another symptom." He rested his elbows on his knees, his head dropping between his legs. He was exhausted, but of course he wouldn't admit it. Sure by now it was probably obvious, but he needed to stay strong, for the team...for Aaron.

Morgan had demolished his sandwich in the few minutes since Rossi had handed it to him. His worried gaze landed on the older man beside him while he watched him shrink, exhaustion clear on his face.

He reached out, his hand on the man's shoulder. He shook his head. There were times when Rossi's facade dropped, and Morgan was able to see just how much he was hurting, but now was different. Rossi's shields had dropped from exhaustion. He was so tired of staying strong.

Dave had always been a tough member of the BAU. Ever since he started it he was known as the backbone, the person who held the team together no matter the circumstances. But now he was just tired. There were very few, definitely rare occasions that he opened up to people. Plus the person he usually talked to was down, and everybody else was already going through the same thing. He just wanted to be that one strong person that they all could turn to if they needed anything.

"Rossi?" Morgan's voice pulled the man from his thought.

Dave blinked, lifting his head. "Hm?" He saw the worried look on his face. He sighed lightly. "I'm okay, really."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Listen Rossi...I know how hard this is on you right now. It's hard on all of us, but I'm always here. We are a family, Rossi...we're all always here for you."

Rossi's gaze softened. The corner of his lip turned up into a small, tired smile. He sat up straight and nodded. "Thanks Morgan. Really, I appreciate it."

JJ led the tiny group of three towards Hotch's room. She saw the doctor and nurse at the side of his bed. Worry sparked again in her chest. She slid open the door and stepped in, her brows knitted. "Is he okay?" She asked quietly, crossing her arms over her chest. Her shoulders tensed.

Doctor Smith nodded. "He's doing okay." He said quietly as he set up fresh IV's. He glanced over his shoulder and offered her a small smile. "He's just a little confused right now." He sighed, glancing down at the ill man. He placed a comforting hand on Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch was shivering on his bed, cradling himself. His eyes shot open as soon as Smith touched his shoulder. He tensed and shook his head. "N..no." He breathed. "No." He tried to pull away, shutting his eyes.

Smith's grip tightened on Aaron's shoulder. "Agent Hotchner?" His brows knitted together with worry.

"Hotch?" JJ asked quietly, biting her thumb. "Hotch, it's JJ..." she tried again, watching as her friend shivered violently, wrapping his arms around his head. He shook his head. "No..get away." He whispered, unable to find his voice.

_Fear spiked in Aaron's chest as he looked up at the man in front of him. He shivered, adrenaline coursing through his veins. His eyes dropped to the floor. "N..no." He breathed, shaking his head. "Please...don't." He bit his lip, tears streaming from his face._

_Aaron Hotchner was about ten years old. His father's shadow loomed over him. The man tipped his head back, draining the bottle in his hand. He set the empty glass on the counter._

_Aaron knew what would happen. Every time his dad drank..."Dad please." He pleaded quietly, shaking his head._

" _You stupid...little." The shadow paused, swaying on his feet. His eyes narrowed. "Son of a bitch." He growled as he took a drunken step in the little boys direction. "God you are so fucking annoying." He hissed, shaking his head. He rubbed his eyes, leaning against the counter._

" _D..dad?" Aaron took a step back, shaking his head. This was another thing that the little boy was used to. He would rather have his dad take his anger out on him than his mother._

_The shadow reached out and slapped Aaron across the face, the small boy recoiling with a small scream as he held his face._

_The man advanced on him. Aaron was frozen with fear, his eyes focused on the ground. His body shook as he sobbed quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. "Daddy please..please, I'm sorry."_

_Aaron had never known what he did to make his dad so angry. But there was nothing he could do except apologize for the faults his dad blamed him of. His dad would drink and take his anger out on him, it was just routine at this point._

_Another slap across the face. Pain seared over his red cheek. He found his feet and slowly stepped back until his back hit the wall. Slowly the little boy sank down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling them closer to him. He buried his head into his legs, biting his lip to hold in his cries as tears flowed down his face. "Please Dad...I don't know what I did." He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as he saw the man step towards him again, lashing out. Than everything went black._

Aaron had continued to mumble, which worried the trio. The doctor's brow furrowed as he looked down at the ill man. Tears rolled down his face, his eyes shut tight as his shoulders finally relaxed.

The doctor nodded and slowly took his hand from Aaron's shoulder. "He's okay. You three can sit with him for a bit if you'd like." He offered the three, noting their worried glances.

JJ opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words as her heart dropped. Hotch had started to shake violently.

The doctor looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened. "Please, you won't want to see this." He shook his head as he quickly ushered the three out and rushed to Hotch's side. "Nurse, keep him on his side." He directed easily as he quickly shut the blinds to the windows before helping the nurse stabilize the man.

JJ's eyes watered. She bit her lip as she paced back and forth in the hallway. Reid had taken a seat by the door, his head in his hands. His mind continued to spin. He couldn't even imagine the thought of losing another man he looked up to. Prentiss bit her nails, her nervous habit coming through. She leaned against the wall, her eyes on the ground.

JJ pulled out her phone, running her fingers through her blonde hair. She shook her head and sighed, punching in a too familiar number.

Rossi sat with Morgan. The two had finished their sandwiches by now and were just sitting enjoying each other's company.

"You know he'll be okay. He's Hotch." Morgan said quietly, hoping to reassure himself and Rossi.

Dave sighed quietly, scratching his chin. "I know.." he shook his head. Hell he was always worried. Sometimes Aaron got careless and he couldn't handle it. He wouldn't ever stop worrying about the man he saw as his son. His phone rang, cutting off his thoughts.

"Rossi." He answered easily. JJ's voice came on the line and he froze with what came from the other line.

"Hotch had a seizure...He's resting right now..." she bit her lip, tears threatening to fall. She couldn't voice her own fears. She was so scared, but everybody around her was going through the same trauma. Tears slowly fell from her eyes. She shook her head, unable to find anymore words as her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Rossi ended the call. All of his fear clear on his face. Silent tears trailed down his face. He pocketed his phone and turned to Morgan who had stood up as soon as the phone went off.

Morgan's heart dropped, Rossi's fear echoing onto his own face.

Rossi and Morgan rushed into the building. They saw the team in the hallway, worry thick in the air. Dave didn't even bother saying anything as he slid open the door.

Aaron was curled up on his side, completely exhausted. The doctor stood beside the bed, adding another IV onto the rack. Smith turned his head, offering Dave a small smile. "He'll be okay. He just needs to rest now." He shook his head. "Seizures aren't uncommon with an illness like this." He sighed. "It was only for a few seconds, so he'll be okay. He's going to be out of it for awhile though." Smith offered him a reassuring smile. "Page me if you need me." He said quietly before he stepped out of the room.

Dave's heart clenched at the sight. He bit his lip, unable to stop the tears as they tracked down his face. He sat in his usual seat beside Aaron, his hand lightly resting on the younger man's. Aaron made no response, his exhausted body limp in the bed.

"I'm so sorry Aaron." His thumb traced over his knuckles. "I'm so sorry kiddo..."


	13. Chapter 13

Dave sat with Aaron, whispering soft, comforting words to the ill man. Aaron hadn’t moved since Dave had come in the room about thirty minutes ago. His fingers continued to lightly trace over his hand.

“I’m sorry kiddo...” He sighed, shaking his head. “I should’ve been here.” He breathed. He felt guilty for being away when Aaron would’ve needed him most. The doctor had told him about Hotch’s confusion before the seizure. The man had been mumbling, almost pleading. Dave’s heart broke at the idea of their leader weakly pleading for his father to stop hurting him.

 

Dave couldn’t help that he was stretching himself thin, wanting to keep in check with everyone on the team. He rested his head on his arm, looking up at the exhaustion etched into Aaron’s features. He shut his eyes, his brain continuously turning.

 

“It’s....okay.” Aaron’s tiny answer pulled Dave back from his thoughts.

 

“Aaron?” Dave wasn’t completely sure if the voice came from his head. He opened his eyes and saw Hotch’s dark, exhausted brown eyes. “Hey.” He murmured, brushing hair from Aaron’s eyes. “Hey kiddo, how ya feeling?” He could see the pain that flickered in his eyes just exactly how Aaron was feeling.

 

Hotch shrugged. He felt like shit. He couldn’t move his body was so exhausted, hell even blinking caused his whole body to shake. He leaned into Dave’s cool touch, his feverish skin burning to the touch. “I’m...” He was about to repeat the lie that he had spoken so many times before on so many different occasions. He blinked slowly, “Awful...” he opened his eyes again and swallowed. He didn’t remember the seizure, it was just a side effect. All of the worry on Dave’s face, confused him. His brow furrowed. “Dave?”He questioned quietly.

 

Dave shook his head, his eyes red and burning with unshed tears. He leaned forward in his seat and placed a light kiss on Aaron’s heated forehead. He sighed lightly and brushed the hair from his face. He sat back in his chair, his head between his legs. He was trying to find the right words to explain to Aaron just how bad his illness actually was. He picked up his head, juggling the words in his mouth.

 

Morgan slowly slid open the door and stepped in, the other three following behind him. He pointed at Hotch and sent a quizzical glance in Rossi’s direction, unsure of the ill man was still a bit out of it.

 

Dave offered Morgan a small smile and shrugged. “Aaron, the rest of the team is here.” He said quietly, watching as Aaron moved, deathly slow, onto his back.

 

“Hey Hotch.” Morgan said, crossing his arms over his chest. Hotch forced a small, exhausted smile.

 

“Hey Morgan.”

 

Morgan smiled lightly. Hearing Hotch’s voice made him realize how fortunate they were right now. He stepped up to the edge of the bed, the rest of the team taking their places. JJ sat on Hotch’s other side, while Prentiss stood beside JJ, Reid taking a seat by the door.

 

JJ slid her hand into Hotch’s. “You had us so scared.” She breathed, biting her lip as a tear fell down her face.

 

Aaron’s brows furrowed. He hated seeing people cry, especially over him. His chest ached. With as much strength as he had, he lightly squeezed JJ’s hand. He wasn’t sure why everyone was acting like this. He knew how terrible his illness was, but they had all been together earlier, and now they were just acting...scared and short. “W..why?” He croaked out, unsure if he truly wanted to know the answer.

 

Reid’s usually light, clear eyes were darkened with fear. He glanced at Rossi, figuring that the older man would have already told Hotch. “Y..you had a seizure Hotch.” He shook his head. “It’s not uncommon that you don’t remember it..the doctor said it was only a few seconds.” His rambling quieted down once he saw the look on Hotch’s face.

 

Hotch’s strong facade was long gone. Fear and panic written over his face like a book. He swallowed, his eyes downcast, staring at his feet. He blinked and drew in a shaky breath, trying to hold himself together. He shivered and bit his lip as he nodded slowly. He didn’t speak. Now he understood the look of fear in everybody’s eyes.

 

Rossi sighed lightly. He shook his head, squeezing his hand reassuringly as a heavy silence settled over the group.

 

Morgan glanced at Rossi and shook his head. “Rossi, hey.” He motioned with his head towards the hallway. Dave’s brow knitted in confusion, but he stood up, slowly letting go of Aaron’s hand, despite the sick man’s quiet whimper.

 

“I’ll be back soon kiddo.” He promised quietly before following Morgan out of the room. “What’s up?” He crossed his arms and matched his pace with Morgan as they strolled down the hallway.

 

Morgan shook his head. “I know you’re worried, Rossi, we all are.” He paused and sighed. “But we all talked. You need to go home, take a shower, get some sleep-“

 

Rossi cut him off there with a shake of his head. “No, what? Morgan I can’t leave.” Leaving Aaron’s room scared him. He was afraid that if he left...he didn’t even want to think about it. He was already frustrated with himself when Aaron had seized.

 

“Rossi, please. We need you to stay healthy too.” Morgan tried to push.

 

Dave shook his head. “Derek I can’t!” He didn’t mean to snap, but his mind was somewhere else. He hadn’t had a good nights sleep in a couple days, the burden on his shoulders double that of during most cases. He shivered, wanting nothing more than to crumble right in the hallway. He drew in a shaky breath and shook his head again, ignoring all the eyes on them. “I cant leave him. I left him and he had a seizure. I..I can’t leave him again.” His voice broke, the thought of another seizure, or even worse continued to repeat in his head like a broken record. He wiped the tears from his eyes and swallowed, shaking his head.

 

Morgan saw the fear in the older man’s eyes and nodded, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Okay Rossi, okay,” He soothed quietly. “Okay, I get it.” He sighed, “just please take care of yourself...right now you’re all we’ve got.”

 

Dave nodded and quickly regained himself. He remained quiet as he turned, slowly shaking off Morgan as he walked back to the room.

 

The pair entered the room. It wasn’t as silent as when they had left. JJ was quietly talking with Hotch, remembering the time they first met. Hotch’s tired smile was genuine. Prentiss has made her way over to Reid. She was sitting beside him, her hand on her shoulder in comfort.

 

Dave took his place beside Hotch’s bed, doctor Smith walking in right as he did.

 

The doctor gripped his clipboard and shook his head. “I’m sorry to inform you, but visiting hours are over. I’m going to need all of you to head home.”

 

Morgan nodded, “Of course, doc, we totally understand. Come on guys.” He didn’t want to leave either, but he knew that Hotch needed his rest. He sighed and rounded up the group. He turned to leave, glancing over his shoulder. Dave hadn’t moved. He had already slipped his hand back over Hotch’s, the ill man also turning back onto his side so he faced his mentor. “Rossi?” Morgan asked quietly.

 

Aaron answered for his friend. “Please...I want him to stay.” He lightly squeezed Dave’s hand. He glanced up at the doctor. “Please.” He pleaded again.

 

Smith sighed, but gave in. He nodded. “Alright, I can have a cot brought in.”

 

But Dave shook his head. “I’ll be okay.” Rossi shrugged lightly. He looked at Morgan, catching the worried look in his eyes. Morgan had hoped that because of the visiting hours, Rossi would be able to head home and clean himself up a bit.

 

Morgan sighed and said his good nights before leading the team out. They all promised that they would be back in the morning.

 

Smith had a nurse grab an extra blanket while he set up fresh IV’s for Hotch. He nodded and set the extra blanket in the chair beside Rossi. “Nurse’s will be in to check in about every hour.” He said to the pair. “I’ll see you two in the morning. Sleep well.” Then he was gone, leaving the two alone.

 

“Thank you...” Hotch breathed, his tired eyes shutting as he relaxed into the cheap sheets.

 

Dave nodded. No matter if Aaron asked or not, he didn’t plan on leaving him again. “Get some rest Aaron.” He brushed the man’s hair off his forehead and kissed his forehead like a father would a son. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” He promised.

 

Aaron nodded and slowly pulled his hand from Dave’s as he curled up, wrapping his blankets around him, falling into an easy sleep.

 

Dave waited until he was sure Aaron was asleep before he got comfortable. He grabbed the blanket and leaned back in his chair, settling into an uneasy sleep.

 

_Dave Rossi sighed quietly. He stood in the hospital hallway, his phone to his ear. Haley was on the other line. He was trying to convince her that Aaron was doing okay and the doctor said that he was getting better and in the road to recovery. He didn’t want Haley to have to come back from vacation now that they knew Hotch would be okay._

_“Okay kiddo, love you too. Tell Jack that I miss him.” He ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket, a small smile on his face. They had been in the hospital for over a week. Once Aaron started to get better, Dave had gone home and cleaned himself up._

_He looked up from his feet as he walked back down the hall to Aaron’s room. He froze, his feet stuck to the floor as he saw all of the nurses and doctors piled in Aaron’s room. His heart dropped as he watched doctor Smith grab the paddles and shock Hotch, his body violently jumping with the shocks. Another shock...nothing. Another...no response._

_Dave slumped against the wall, tears flowing down his face as he watched the medical team continue to shock Aaron. After fifteen minutes, Smith called the time of death. He shook his head sadly and turned, the nurses pulling up the sheet to cover up Hotch._

_Smith stepped out of Hotch’s room and saw Dave. He inhaled sharply, “Agent Rossi...I’m so sorry. There wasn’t anything we could’ve done.”_

_Rossi crumbled, unable to hold himself up anymore. Smith caught him and carefully lowered him to the ground. “I’m so sorry for your loss...”_


	14. Chapter 14

Dave woke up in a sweat. He shivered, the blanket having fallen off in his uneasy slumber. He leaned forward in his, his head hanging between his legs as tears slipped down his face. He couldn’t get the image of Aaron’s still body out of his mind. His body shook with quiet sobs as he tried so hard to regain his composure, but the nightmare had been too much for him to handle. Fear spiked in his chest, his breathing ragged.

 

“Dave?” Aaron had been awake since the nurse came to check on him and change out his IV’s about thirty minutes ago. He hadn’t been able to fall back asleep.

 

Dave blinked and rubbed his eyes, drying his face with his hands. He raised his head and caught Aaron’s eyes, mentally cursing himself for letting his fear show. He sniffled and swallowed. “Oh hey...hey kiddo.” He whispered, turning his body to face Aaron.

 

Aaron’s shadowed face was clear with worry despite his own discomfort. “Dave...what’s wrong?” He shivered, pulling his blankets up to his chin. He could see the tracks that the tears had left on his mentor’s face, and his heart wrenched. He knew that it wasn’t something Dave could brush off as ‘nothing.’

 

Dave bit his lip and sighed. He shook his head. He couldn’t lie to Aaron knowing that the ill man would do everything in his power to find out what was actually wrong, no matter what he said. “It was just a nightmare, nothing to be worried about.” He assured quietly. Aaron’s lifeless body flashed behind his eyes once again causing him to shiver. His gaze fell to the ground as he shook his head again, his voice caught in his throat. He was afraid that if he spoke he would fall apart again.

 

“D..Dave...please.” Aaron pushed quietly, reaching his hand out from the blanket.

 

Dave smiled sadly and held Aaron’s hand in his two. He almost felt a sense of relief wash over him. Aaron was alive. The warmth in his hand assured him of that. He took a deep breath and lifted his gaze, meeting Aaron’s sickly eyes. “I...um..” he cleared his throat, continuing the statement harder than he ever though imaginable. He shook his head. “I dreamed that you died...” his voice was barely audible by the time he finished. He was terrified at the thought of losing yet another person so close to him.

 

Aaron swallowed, his own fear causing his stomach to lurch. He blinked, his gaze falling. He knew the terrible outcomes of his illness, but the only thing he could do was fight and beat the odds no matter how against him they were. Silence rang between the two as he tried to find the right words, wanting to comfort the older man. “Dave.” He breathed, mulling the words over in his sick brain. He hated the thought of death, but he had had plenty of time to think about the possibility. He weakly shook his head. He blinked, exhaustion threatening him once again. “I...” he paused, continuing to turn the words in his head. “It could happen Dave...” he whispered, his own fear clear in his voice.

 

Dave shook his head, biting his lip as fresh tears welled in his eyes. “Don’t say that, Aaron, please don’t say that.” He squeezed Aaron’s hand.

 

Aaron shook his head. “No..let me finish.” He swallowed. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but he wanted to talk to Dave exactly just what was on his mind. “I..I want to thank you.” By now Aaron’s own voice was trembling, unable to hold back his tears. He took a deep breath before he continued. “When I first met you, honestly...I didn’t know what was going to happen.” He blinked again, his eyes slowly opening. “But then you took me under your wing, and...and I couldn’t have asked for a better mentor.”

 

“Hotch stop,” Dave shook his head. He stood up and pulled his hands from Aaron’s. He pushed hair from the man’s eyes and shook his head. “Now is not the time to say goodbye, kiddo. I need you to keep fighting no matter how hard it gets.” He looked down at his son. “Now is not the time to say goodbye.” He repeated, his voice barely a whisper. “You will fight this, Aaron. And I will be here through every bit of it.”

 

Aaron nodded weakly, his eyes fluttering closed. He relaxed into the sheets, unable to fight his exhaustion anymore. He quickly fell into a light sleep.

 

Dave’s heart sped when he saw Aaron shut his eyes. Once again, the same image flashing over his eyes. Then he saw Aaron’s chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm. He sighed heavily and shook his head, wanting to clear it of his nightmare all together. He kissed Aaron’s forehead and made sure the man was resting comfortably before he stepped out of the room, pulling his phone from his pocket. He glanced at the time and shook his head. ‘3:48’ He didn’t expect him to be up...but he plugged the number in anyway.He walked down the hallway, his phone to his ear.

 

“Morgan...” the exhausted reply answered.

 

“Hey Morgan...sorry to wake you.” Rossi sighed lightly, pulling his jacket on tighter as he stepped out of the hospital into the crisp winter air. He shivered.

 

Morgan was awake in a second. “Rossi? How’s Hotch? What happened?”

 

Rossi shook his head. “He’s okay Morgan. Really, He’s okay.” He hugged himself tighter. “I just....I need somebody to talk to right now.” He bit his lip, leaning against the wall.

 

“Of course Rossi, I can get there in like ten minutes, just let me-“

 

“No Morgan it’s fine.” Rossi shook his head again, shivering in the weather. “I just...” he paused. “I had a nightmare.” He knew how childish that sounded, but his dream felt so...real and he couldn’t shake it. Every time he blinked he saw the same scene replay, over and over again.

 

“What about, Rossi?” Morgan asked quietly. He understood the feeling. It wasn’t uncommon for some people on the team to experience nightmares, especially with everything they’ve seen.

 

“Hotch...he didn’t make it.”

 

Morgan was silent for a minute. He hadn’t wanted to think of that possibility. He had shoved that thought to the back of his mind. He nodded slowly. “He’ll be okay Rossi, you know that. He’s Hotch and he’s going to fight.” He assured quietly.

 

Rustling could be heard on the other line as Morgan disobeyed Rossi as he got dressed, wanting to go and comfort his friend at the hospital.

 

Rossi heard Morgan getting ready, but didn’t say anything. All he could do was smile. He shook his head. “He almost told me goodbye, Morgan...he wanted to tell me goodbye.” He ran his hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe that Aaron had tried to tell him that. He didn’t want Aaron to give up fighting when this was only the beginning.

 

Morgan froze.

 

The line was silent.

 

“Morgan?”

 

Morgan took a deep breath. “Rossi I’m coming over there.” He shook his head. “I’ll be there soon.” He promised lightly. Now Rossi didn’t fight him.

 

Dave nodded. “Thanks Morgan...” He ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket. He sighed heavily, slowly sliding down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest, his head between his legs. He didn’t even mind the winter chill. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, wanting to calm himself. He shivered as he leaned back against the wall.

 

Morgan quickly got ready and kept his promise, making it to the hospital in ten minutes flat. He got out of his car, zipping up his jacket and popping up his collar against the wind. He walked up to the emergency room, stopping in his tracks when he saw the hunched body of his friend outside the door. He collected himself and quickened his pace. “Rossi? Hey Rossi!” The man didn’t move. Morgan’s heart began to race. He kneeled beside his friend, resting his hand on Rossi’s shoulder. He lightly shook the older man. “Hey, Rossi?” He murmured, watching as the man visibly shook from the cold.

 

“Hm?” Rossi sighed heavily, his own exhaustion having taken over. He slowly opened his eyes. “What? Morgan?” He blinked, shivering. How the hell did he fall asleep out here.

 

Morgan stood up and offered Rossi a hand. He shook his head, Dave taking his hand. Morgan helped him up. “This is why I told to you to go home.” He sighed.

 

Rossi sighed and shook his head. “You know I won’t leave.” They stepped into the warm building, however Rossi was still shivering uncontrollably.

 

Morgan sighed and wrapped his arm around Rossi’s shoulders, worry in his eyes as he looked over Dave. He stopped at the nurses station. “Can I please get a blanket for him?” He asked quietly, pointing over his shoulder as Rossi continued to shiver.

 

The nurse looked up from her paperwork and nodded. She walked out from behind the desk and down the hall. She grabbed a blanket from the cart and came back. She handed him the blanket.

 

Morgan thanked her quietly and took the thick blanket. He walked back to Rossi and shoved the blanket towards him. “Wrap yourself up. I told you that we can’t have you sick too.”

 

Rossi rolled his eyes, but obliged. “I’m fine.” He wrapped the blanket over his shoulders like a cape as they walked towards Aaron’s room.

 

A nurse was standing beside Hotch, her hand on his shoulder. She glanced up when they entered. “Oh, I wondered where you went.” She said quietly.

 

Dave snuck a look at Aaron. The man had turned onto his other side. His previous deep breaths were how short and quick, his heart racing.

 

Dave bit his lip to keep his teeth from chattering. He shook his head. “What happened?” He asked quietly, worry blossoming in his chest.

 

The nurses eyes fell. She shook her head. “He had another seizure.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dave’s breath caught in his throat. He leaned heavily into Derek, the taller man wrapping his arms around him. Another seizure...he shivered, thankful that Morgan had come when he did.

 

“Okay Rossi...alright.” Morgan’s quiet voice blocking out the continuous beeping of Aaron’s heart monitor. “He’s okay...he’s okay.” He soothed quietly.

 

Dave had begun to feel like a little kid himself with his head buried into Morgan’s shoulder, fearful tears staining the man’s jacket. He couldn’t help himself. That’s twice now that Aaron had had a seizure, but he was off somewhere else instead of comforting his family.

 

Morgan knew how guilty Rossi felt. He knew how broken the man in his arms actually was. He calmly rubbed the man’s back, knowing now that he needed to step up.

 

By now the nurse had left. She had once again changed out Hotch’s IV’s and covered him with another blanket, the man shivering after his seizure.

 

Dave and Morgan were left alone in the room with Aaron. Dave slowly pulled himself away from Morgan and dried his eyes. He shook his head. “Sorry...” he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, supporting himself as his worried eyes fell to Aaron.

 

Morgan shook his head, his hand on Rossi’s shoulder. “Stop. It’s okay.” He breathed, wanting to comfort the man. He couldn’t ever think of Rossi as weak, but he knew that’s what the man feared. He sighed quietly, lightly squeezing Dave’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” He assured lightly.

 

Dave bit his lip and nodded. He returned to his usual seat beside Hotch. Aaron groaned lightly, acknowledging his presence, but his eyes remained shut and he made no move to turnover to face the older man.

 

Morgan pulled up a chair beside Dave. He picked up the blanket that Rossi had discarded earlier and wrapped it around the man’s shoulder’s noticing that he was still shivering a bit as well. “Get some sleep Rossi.” He nodded lightly. “I’ll take care of him, you know I will.” He offered a tiny, reassuring smile.

 

Dave didn’t want to, but he was so tired. His mind was racing so he wasn’t even sure that he’d be able to fall asleep. He shivered, his body still reacting to the chill outside. He sighed lightly, but nodded. He did feel like shit. Ever since taking Aaron home he hadn’t really slept. Every time he tried he was either woken up by Aaron or nightmares. Maybe knowing that someone he trusted was making sure Aaron was okay...maybe he would be able to sleep better. He relaxed into his chair. “Thank you.” He breathed as he shut his eyes. Surprisingly he was able to fall asleep fairly quickly, thanks to Morgan looking after Hotch.

 

Morgan watched Rossi, making sure he fell asleep. He waited about ten minutes to make sure the man was out before he stood up and fixed Rossi’s blankets. He carefully pulled the blankets across the man’s chest, successfully tucking him into the chair. He smiled down at the man before he settled back into his own chair, looking up at Hotch. He shook his head, getting lost in his own thoughts once everything had begun to slow down.

 

“Dammit Hotch.” He sighed heavily, running a hand over his head. “You couldn’t just take care of yourself, could you?” He shook his head and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Right now, everybody was going through the same thing. There was a possible scary thought that they could lose their leader. Their leader who was someone they all looked up to for the strength and determination he always showed.

 

Morgan fell into his own thoughts. He had had plenty of time to deconstruct the whole situation a number of times. Reid had told him all the facts, and right now Hotch’s chances weren’t the best. With everything that the walking encyclopedia had told him...all he could do was fear.

 

Morgan sat awake for five hours. He hadn’t moved, hadn’t checked the clock, all he did was sit and think.

 

It was about nine in the morning now and he still hadn’t budged. His phone rang in his pocket, the only thing able to pull him from his mind. He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it, standing up and stretching. “Hey babygirl.” He said easily as he stepped out of the room. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure that both Rossi and Hotch were still asleep.

 

“Hey.” Garcia’s worried voice came through the line. She didn’t have the energy to flirt this morning. JJ had caught her up on everything that’s happened to Hotch. Penelope had to stay behind and help out the other BAU team on their current case since they didn’t have anybody else. Now that she finished up that case, she could focus her worry on her team and leader. “Are you already at the hospital?” She knew visiting hours started about an hour ago. JJ and Prentiss were going to pick her up on their way over, but she figured her man would already be there.

 

Morgan nodded. “Yeah.” He said quietly, his somber tone matching hers. “Are you coming today?” He felt terrible that she had to continue on the case when the rest of them dropped it. He walked towards the waiting room, his gaze on his feet.

 

“Yeah, JJ and Prentiss are picking me up soon.”

 

“When did you finish the case?” He hadn’t heard anything...but than again he had been so focused on other things at the moment, the case seemed like the least of his worries.

 

“Last night, the other team will finish the paperwork, they understand why we can’t.” Garcia grabbed her bright pink purse and threw it over her shoulder as there was a knock on her door. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you in a few, gorgeous.” She purred, feeling a bit like her old self after talking to Morgan. She ended the call and answered the door, following the two out of the building.

 

Reid drove himself. He was the first of the few to enter. He stepped into the room to find three men asleep, two in chairs and of course Hotch in his bed. He couldn’t help but crack a small smile. This was such a rare sight. Never before had he seen the three of them sleeping at the same time. He took a seat by the door, setting his bag in the chair beside him. He grabbed one of the many books from his bag and crossed his legs as he read, wanting it to seem like any other day at the office.

 

The three girls finally came up the elevator. Penelope wasn’t ready for what she was about to see. Last time she saw Hotch was when she brought the gift basket over. He looked bad than, but now? She didn’t even want to see, but she wanted to be there for him. She took a deep breath, feeling JJ’s reassuring hand on her shoulder. Garcia nodded and walked forward towards Hotch’s room.

 

She slowly slid open the door and took a step in. The scene in front of her was calmer than she thought possible. The only thing that scared her, was how many IV’s were attached to Hotch.

 

Reid was lost in his second book of the morning, his knees pulled up to his chest in the small chair. The other three were asleep. She glanced over at JJ and Prentiss. JJ had made her way over to Hotch’s bed. She sat on the side opposite of the men, gently laying her hand over Hotch’s. Nobody except Morgan and Rossi knew about the ill man’s second seizure.

 

Prentiss took her place beside Reid, while Garcia went to wake Morgan. She lightly tapped on his shoulder, causing his warm brown eyes to open. He looked up at her, “Hey mama.” He breathed sleepily, offering a small smile in her direction. Seeing as there were no chairs left, she lowered herself until she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried his head into his shoulder. “Derek I’m scared...” she shook her head.

 

Derek traced tiny shapes into her back. “I know baby girl.” He sighed quietly. “We all are.” He admitted as he looked up to her.

 

 

Doctor Smith slid open the door, not expecting to find such a big crowd so early in the morning. He hugged his clipboard tight and cleared his throat as he stepped into the room.

 

Rossi was awake by now. He sat up straighter once the doctor came in.

 

Smith nodded, noting that Hotch was still asleep. He watched the ill man shiver and shook his head, making a note on his clipboard to bring in a thin blanket. “If I could get all of you into the conference room, we can talk there.” He said quietly, not wanting to wake Aaron, although that wasn’t very likely. The disease was overtaking Aaron’s body at the moment. His current state wasn’t a surprise to the doctor. Now they just needed to bring him back from this.

 

Morgan nodded and stood up. “Let’s go guys.” He said easily, watching as everybody stood up. Everyone followed him to the conference room.

 

Dave was thankful that Morgan had taken over. He didn’t think he could bring himself to be much of a leader right now. He was thankful that Morgan had made him sleep because now he felt better than he had in ages. He followed behind Morgan, muttering a quiet ‘thank you’ to the man as he opened the door to the conference room.

 

Everybody sat down. Rossi at the head of the table, Morgan, Reid, and Penelope on one side, with JJ and Prentiss on the other. Smith hadn’t come in yet.

 

“W..why do you think he wants us in here?” Reid asked quietly, his mind immediately going to the worst possible idea. He was scared that the doctor would come in and say Hotch wouldn’t be able to fight back at this point. The young doctor himself had spent time researching this terrible illness and many people didn’t make it to Hotch’s place to begin with, which meant not many made it after either.

 

Dave sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head. He glanced at Morgan, realizing that nobody knew. “Aaron had another seizure last night.”

 

“W..what?” Reid’s gaze fell to the ground.

 

“And you didn’t call us?” JJ leaned forward in her chair, fear shining in her eyes.

 

Rossi shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly, defeat clear on his face. He didn’t even want to remember last night. Guilt washed over him.

 

Smith opened the door and stepped into the room. He sighed lightly and walked up to the front, everybody’s eyes following. He nodded as he looked down at his clipboard. Once he knew that he had everybody’s attention, he began.

 

“So as I hope you all know, Agent Hotchner’s seizures have been getting more frequent and longer as well. We have him on meds to lower the amount of seizures he does have, but it doesn’t seem to be helping all that much.” He sighed and shook his head. “At this point in this fight, this is where it gets ugly. Not many people are able to fight back now.” His fingers tapped anxiously on his board. “I just want everybody to know that at the moment, anything could happen.”

 

Dave’s heart raced. He had had enough of this emotional trauma. His heart ached as his head fell into his hands. He shook his head. It couldn’t be true. Aaron had to fight back from this.

 

A chilling silence hung over the group. Smith bit his lip and nodded. “We will keep him on all of the medications we have available, but there isn’t much we can do.”

 

 

The team had slowly made there way back from the conference room. Once they reached Hotch’s room, they took their same places once again, unable to find words to express what they were feeling.

 

Dave felt like he had been shot over and over again. His head once again fell in between his legs, his hands tangled up in his hair. He was slowly able to regain himself, convincing himself that Aaron could and would fight back, until that continuous beep froze, signaling the one thing that Rossi just convinced himself otherwise. Aaron was flatlining.


	16. Chapter 16

Dave’s heart stalled as Nurse’s rushed him and everybody else out into the hallway. Doctors and nurses shoved past him, leaving the group of horrified agents standing in the hallway, frozen in fear.

 

“Code blue!” A nurse yelled, pushing a cart into Hotch’s room. The team worked fast. The nurse pulled down Hotch’s gown and placed pads on his chest while the doctor grabbed hold of the paddles.

  
“Clear!” He glanced up as he placed the paddles on Hotch’s chest, making sure everyone was out of the way before he sent a shock through the man’s body. He looked up at the monitor. No change. He cursed under his breath and shook his head, “Charge again.” He said quickly, his determined eyes falling back to Hotch.

 

“Charging” The nurse repeated with a nod.

 

“Clear!” The doctor said again as he sent another shock to Aaron’s heart. They were quiet, waiting for a response. Their silence soon ending with relief as the monitor came back to life. The doctor nodded, adrenaline pumping through his veins. “Get him intubated, we need to get him to ICU.”

 

The nurse nodded as she quickly started cleaning everything up. She paged doctor Smith, her own heart racing as she looked at the ill man. She was honestly a little surprised that they had been able to bring him back so quickly.

 

The doctor stepped out of the room and walked over to the group, fear clear on everyone’s faces. He nodded, “Follow me, maybe we can talk somewhere,” he offered quietly.

 

Dave couldn’t drag his eyes away from Aaron. He was shivering in his spot, fear acting as adrenaline in his veins. He shook his head, biting his lip as tears fell from his face. He had just witnessed his worst fear in front of him. Aaron’s heart stopped...but he was okay now, right? His gaze fell to the floor. He felt Morgan’s hand on his shoulder, steering him away from Aaron’s room. He didn’t shake him off as the group slowly made their way to the conference room that they had only been just been in an hour before.

 

Dave took his seat, his head falling into his hands. His fingers tangled into his hair.

 

The doctor stepped up to the front, his arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head. “I’m doctor Hunt.” He offered quietly, a thick, grieving silence surrounding the group. He sighed lightly. “Y’all, I’m sorry.” He ran a hand though his hair, his southern accent booming in the vast room. “His heart stopped, but we were able to start it back up.” He nodded as he spoke. He read Aaron’s chart, a folder he had carried in with him. “We’re having him transferred into intensive care. The best option would be to sedate him so that he…” He saw the horrified looks on their faces. His heart dropped.

 

This was the most advanced case of Meningitis Hunt had ever seen. Not many patients made it this far. He swallowed before continuing. “He’s in a lot of pain and it’s just the best choice at the moment. It will give his body a chance to fight this thing.”

 

Dave was at a loss for words. He was so far gone, trapped in his mind. The doctor’s words were almost going straight through one ear and out the other. He couldn’t process anything.

 

Reid was the first to speak up, his usually curious eyes were red with unshed tears. He swallowed, figuring that if he talked he would fall apart himself. He cleared his throat weakly. “D..do..um…do patients usually…” His gaze fell back to the table as a tear slipped down his face. He shook his head, unable to finish his thought.

 

Hunt sighed and shook his head, understanding where the boy was going. “Agent Hotchner’s Meningitis is more advanced than I have ever seen. If he does bounce back from this…I have no idea how long it will take, or how awful the effects are.” He admitted quietly. He paused, his eyes falling to his shoes. “I think it’s best if y’all prepare for the worst.”

 

Morgan’s head was in his hands. No. Hell no. He couldn’t just give up like that and be okay with it. Anger and frustration quickly washed away his sadness. He couldn’t take it like that. He slammed his palms agains the table, causing JJ and Garcia to flinch. He was silent, his mind spinning as he pushed himself up and left the room without a word to his family he left behind.

 

Dave wanted to follow. Usually he would, but instead he was frozen to his seat. Everything continued to get jumbled in his head.

 

“Y’all can come see him if y’all want.” He glanced at his watch and nodded. “They’ve got him a room by now.” He picked up the file from the table and led the way out of the room.

 

Reid was numb as he followed the group, his hands in his pockets. He was the last of everybody to leave the room. He was afraid of what they would see in Hotch’s new room. He couldn’t really handle all of the IV’s in Hotch’s arm before, but now…now he was just afraid. His eyes were at his scuffed up Converse as he walked.

 

Hunt stopped and turned as he opened the door for them. “Nurses will be by every so often to change out his meds and chart down his vitals, They’ll let you know if anythings changed.” He offered them a small, sad smile before he left to get back to his own team.

 

Reid lifted his gaze from his shoes. Tears welled in his eyes and he had to look away. He shook his head.

 

Hotch was laid out on the bed on his back, dressed in a fresh gown and covered by the same cheap sheets as the last room, but now there were even more bags hanging up on his IV rack. A long thick tube was stuck in his mouth. It connected to the ventilator to assist Hotch with his breathing.

 

Reid’s heart clenched as he sneaked another glanced at the sickly man. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He took a step back, his back finding the wall. He rested his head in his hands as he slowly slid down the wall, the fear of losing yet another person he loved and looked up to overwhelmed him.

 

Nobody bothered him, all processing their own shock in different ways. Rossi had once again sat beside Hotch, placing his hand over his. Dave laid his head on the bed and shut his eyes, just wanting Aaron to fight through it. He just wanted his best friend back.

 

JJ’s hand covered her mouth as she looked down at her friend, her brain finally telling her just how quickly this could end. Tears continued to pour from her eyes no matter how many times she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

 

Garcia couldn’t look at Hotch. She just couldn’t bring her happy heart to see so much sadness and fear. She had wanted to follow Morgan as soon as he stormed out, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that either. She took her glasses off and wiped her eyes. She swallowed and shook her head as she left the room, wanting to focus her mind on something else, so she decided to find Morgan.

 

Prentiss was leaning against the wall, biting at her nails. Her eyes were distant as she was lost in her head. How had this happened so quick? Hotch was fine a couple days ago...she blinked and shook her head. Was he? That’s what she remembered. She sneaked a glance up, Hotch’s skin almost as white as the sheets. She shivered, running a hand through her hair. They had almost lost, not only their leader this morning, but a member of their family.

 

Reid was slowly able to regain himself. He dried his eyes and pushed his hair from his face as he stood up on shaky legs. He drew in a shaky breath and stepped over to Hotch’s bed, feeling Emily’s eyes on him. He stood by Hotch’s bed, opposite the side of Rossi. His mind continued to flip back to when Gideon had left and how he felt. He bit his lip. He never wanted to feel like that again. He couldn’t help as fresh tears welled in his eyes.

“R...Rossi?” He asked quietly, unsure if the man had fallen asleep beside Hotch.

 

Dave blinked and lifted his head. “Yeah, kiddo?” He breathed. His own fears were clear on his face. He couldn’t be the strong one anymore. His eyes were red from crying, exhaustion and worry painted across his face.

 

“D..do you think I could...um...have a minute by myself with...with Hotch?”

 

Dave didn’t want to leave Aaron. Bad things always happened when he left. He sighed heavily, knowing that he needed to give the kid a couple moments. He bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, of course kiddo. You want a coffee?” He asked quietly as he stood up, his sad eyes on Hotch. He kissed the man’s forehead.

 

Reid shook his head, “no thanks...” He watched as Rossi took Prentiss out of the room, the pair going for coffee so Reid could have his time alone. He took a seat where Rossi had been. He leaned forward, unsure where he should start. He swallowed, his eyes falling to his shoes. He shook his head. He leaned his head on his hands, his elbows on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair. There was so much he wanted to say...but most of it he wished he had said it before Hotch was in this state.

 

“Hotch...I’m sorry.”


	17. Chapter 17

Reid shook his head. "I'm sorry I never got to tell you..." he swallowed, his voice breaking. "You never knew how much you meant to me." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He drew in a shaky breath, his eyes downcast. "I..I just..." He bit his lip, his brain moving too fast for his lips to keep up. "I just wish that I told you...you know..before all of this." He thought back to Gideon leaving. The letter that he had left the boy. That scene always played through his mind.

First Reid's dad had left. His lip trembled. Than Gideon whom he had almost wished the older man could've been his father. N..now Hotch. He swallowed, opening and closing his mouth several times as he tried to form the words.

A nurse opened the door and stepped through, carefully shutting it behind her. She planned on being as discrete as possible, but Reid looked up from his shoes as soon as he heard the door open. She offered him a small smile and a nod. She saw the look on his face and realized that he was looking for an answer. She cleared her throat quietly, "I'm just here to check on him." She offered quietly.

Reid nodded slowly, his sad eyes following her as she grabbed the clipboard from Hotch's bed. She grabbed a pen from her pocket and scribbled down a few numbers before glancing up and looking at the IV bags. She scratched another note on the clipboard before hanging it back on Hotch's bed. She offered Reid another tiny smile before she turned and left the room, once again leaving the two alone.

Reid cleared his throat. His foot tapped anxiously on the cold tile. He shook his head, his gaze settling on Hotch. "I..I know you can beat this Hotch." He breathed. He knew all of the possible ever lasting effects that could happen to Hotch if he recovered from this. He wasn't sure if the man would even be able to live with those restrictions. He swallowed. He just wanted his father back. If Hotch was in really bad shape once he pulled through there could be the possibility that he would never be cleared for the field again.

Fear bubbled in Reid's chest. He but his lip, cursing himself that he was even thinking of this. "P..People always say that they only miss them when their gone…" And it was true, atleast to him. He missed Gideon like hell and had always taken every moment with him for granted, and now he was wishing he had learned from then and realized that he can't think like that. He shook his head. "I needed to learn, b..but I didn't. And here we are again." He paused, his voice caught in his throat as he held back a sob. "My friend Hotch, hell, you were basically like another father." He sniffled, dropping his head into his hands. "I..I can't lose you. I've already lost two.." His words crumbled as his shoulders began to shake. He couldn't keep himself together. The thoughts, the fears…it was all just too much for him.

Tears dripped from his nose to the floor. He tangled his fingers in his hair. He didn't know what he would do…He always had an answer, something, but no book he had read, no article, nothing could ever prepare him for a loss like this.

For several nights, probably consecutively for a month or two, he would have he same nightmare of Gideon leaving over and over again. He had been too fearful to bring it up with anybody though. He was always going to just be the kid that everybody saw and he couldn't fight that. He couldn't handle that again.

The door opened. He quickly wiped his eyes and sat up straight. He didn't want to seem as broken as he actually was. He was expecting to see Rossi or Prentiss, maybe even JJ, but the same nurse just walked through. She shut the door quietly and saw the pitiful look on his face. She just offered him another small smile, this one sadder than the first. She grabbed the clipboard and again scratched some numbers down.

She hated how often she had to come back, figuring that the young man just wanted some alone time with Hotch, but that was the thing when patients made it to the ICU. She left again, leaving everything how she had left it.

Reid watched her go. He sighed quietly, his head hanging between his knees, his eyes on his feet. He snaked his hand up to the bed, lightly resting over Hotch's. "Hotch I…I just want you to know how much I looked up to you.."

Reid had read before that doctors are unsure if sedated patients can actually hear their surroundings, but he wanted to believe it was true, just for a second so that Hotch could actually hear and know how much he changed Reid's life.

"I learned a lot from the world around me…and everything I read, but…somehow you taught me the most. Wether it was being in the field." He swallowed, his throat dry as fresh tears threatened to fall. He shook his head. "When I failed and couldn't carry a fire arm." He chuckled sadly and bit his lip. "I never got to tell you…and I just want you to fight this thing Hotch. I don't want these memories to be our last." He slowly pulled his knees onto the chair, hugging them close to his chest. He buried his head into his knees, his shoulders shaking as he cried into his legs.

And thats where Rossi found him. Dave had gotten his coffee with Prentiss and JJ before the women went off in their own direction. They left to go outside for some fresh air. Dave couldn't bring himself to join them. He made his way back to Hotch's room, fearing what he might find.

He pushed open the door, his racing heart relaxing when he saw that Aaron was okay. He scanned the room, his eyes falling on the curled up bundle that was Reid. His brow furrowed as he set his coffee on the end table by the door.

He made his way over to Reid, kneeling beside the chair. He placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, watching as Reid slowly lifted his head.

Reid blinked and rubbed his red eyes. He sniffled and opened his eyes, waiting for the image in front of him to focus. "Rossi?" He breathed, unsure.

Rossi nodded. "Yeah kiddo, it's me." He assured quietly. "You okay?" He obviously saw how much Reid had been crying, no matter how hard he tried to glue himself back together.

Reid wanted to nod, but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead his eyes fell to the ground as tears again began to well in his eyes. His head dropped into his hands as he crumbled.

Dave wrapped his arms around Reid, having found his own feet a bit. "Okay kiddo, okay." He soothed quietly, holding the crying boy in his arms. He kissed the top of Reid's head as the boy shook uncontrollably in his arms. "It's okay…" He breathed again, slowly swaying back and forth, wanting to calm Reid down.

Slowly but surely Reid was able to regain himself. He slowly pulled himself away from Rossi and rubbed at his raw eyes once more. He weakly cleared his throat, his emotions having exhausted him.

Rossi rubbed Reid's back and nodded, his worried eyes tracing over the young profiler. "Better?" He asked quietly, watching him nod.

"Y..yeah." Reid's voice was barely a whisper. He nodded.

The two sat on the floor in a comfortable silence. Rossi wasn't sure when, but Reid had leaned over and rested his head on Dave's shoulder.

Dave of course didn't mind, everybody here was his family. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. "It'll be okay kiddo, it's Hotch, you know him." He offered quietly, saying it more for his own sake.

Reid didn't say anything. The possibility would never leave his mind. It haunted every thought he had right now. He shivered, glancing up as the door opened again. He shut his eyes, too tired to move.

This time a male nurse stepped in. He had a couple IV's in his hands, ready to change Hotch's out. He did so quickly and quietly, not bothering the people who were sat on the the floor. And then he was gone as quick as he had come.

Silence once again washed over the pair as they sat against the wall. Rossi tilted his head back until he stared at the ceiling, his head resting against the wall. When he heard the deep breaths beside him, he figured Spencer had fallen asleep. He too shut his eyes and relaxed.

"Rossi?" Reid asked quietly, his eyes fluttering open. He slowly lifted his head from Rossi's shoulder and turned to face the older agent. He couldn't sleep no matter how badly he wanted too. His mind would only keep running until he had an answer.

Rossi's brow knit as he opened his eyes, looking at Reid. "Whats up?" He tilted his head.

"What if….What if Hotch doesn't make it?"


	18. Chapter 18

Garcia had followed Morgan down the hallway, unsure where her man was headed. She knew that he just wanted to get away from it all, anger being the only emotion that came to mind. She honestly figured it was more frustration of him not being able to do anything with the current situation. She sighed quietly and followed a few steps behind him. "Derek?" She tried quietly.

Derek didn't stop. He turned a corner and pushed open the door to a storage closet, very clearly marked for medical personnel only. Garcia sighed, but followed him anyway.

"Derek?" She tried again, shutting the door behind her. "Derek it's okay." She hated seeing him this way, mostly because she knew there wasn't much she could do. Hell, there wasn't much anybody could do when Morgan was frustrated.

Derek quickly turned on his heels, facing Penelope. "How can you say that it's okay?" His sadness was quick to morph into anger. He couldn't help it. It was just how he coped sometimes. His fingers balled into fists as he shook his head. "If we have to prepare for the damn worst Garcia…How is that okay?" His raised voice was filled with frustration.

Usually Garcia would fold underneath his challenging gaze and booming voice, but she didn't blink. She shook her head. "Being angry about it isn't going to help anybody right now." She shot back.

She knew how Derek dealt with situations like this and right now…they needed him as a backbone of this team, but here he was standing in a storage closet with smoke blowing out his ears. "Derek-"

Morgan shook his head. "Garcia stop. You can't make this any better right now." He knew she was trying her best to calm him down, but he was fired up right now with no way to come down. The doctor just told them prepare for the worst…and he just couldn't process it. He felt like Hotch had given up and it just…it angered him. His gaze fell to his shoes. "Please Garcia." He pushed lightly.

Garcia shook her head, standing her ground. "Derek, so help me, I am not leaving without you." She crossed her arms over her chest. "No matter what the doctor says, there's still a chance that he'll pull through. Plus you know Hotch, he won't let something like this keep him down. He needs you by his side right now, Derek." She said quietly. She sighed lightly, just wanting him to calm down and come back to the room with her.

Derek shook his head and turned his back to her so he faced the wall. He reared back and just let everything go when his fist connected with the wall.

Garcia jumped at the heavy sound. She rushed forward to catch Morgan before he crumbled to the floor, the weight of the man taking her with him. They landed on the floor, the burly man in her arms. She scooted so her back was against the wall. She looked down at Morgan, tears hidden in the man's distant gaze. "Oh Derek..." she breathed, the sight bringing tears to her own eyes. She sniffles quietly and cradled the man to her chest.

They sat on the floor of the closet for an hour, a comforting silence having settled between them. Derek's head rested in her lap. Finally he brought his eyes to hers. He sighed quietly and shook his head. "But Penelope...what if I failed him? T-"

Penelope shook her head and cut him off by placing a finger over his lips. "Derek Morgan there is no way that you have ever failed him, or anybody." Her heart ached. How could he ever think like that? She knew how tough this whole week had been on him but...She sighed quietly and wrapped her arms around Morgan's torso. She rested her head on his. "You've never failed any of us."

Morgan's gaze fell back to his shoes as he lay on Penelope. He drew in a shaky breath and shrugged. He just wanted everything to be back to the way it had at the start of the week.

Penelope had no idea how long they had been sitting there. She honestly didn't mind it. She knew that it could always get over crowded in those tiny hospital rooms, plus this gave time for her and her man to hang out. She looked down at him, realizing that he had fallen asleep in her lap. She smiled softly at the adorable sight before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Suddenly a nap didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Rossi bit his lip. He sighed and shook his head. He looked up at Hotch on the bed, another nurse having come in for another round. "Honestly kiddo..." he paused, mulling the words over in his brain. "I don't know." He admitted quietly.

He felt Reid shiver under his arm. Slowly he pulled away from the kid and looked at him. He could easily read how Reid was avoiding his gaze. He lightly held the boys chin and turned him to face him. "Reid..you okay?"

Reid swallowed, his eyes red. He shook his head as Rossi wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. Reid buried his head into Rossi's shoulder as fresh tears fell from his eyes. Rossi wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, wanting to put him back together in his arms. He didn't say anything, letting Reid have his moment.

The boy slowly pulled away from Rossi and dried his eyes. He sniffled quietly and shook his head, his gaze on the ground. He rubbed his raw eyes with his sleeve and cleared his throat. "I just…I can't lose another one."

Dave had known about Spencer's home life as a kid, but he figured he was talking about his father. He knew Gideon and had heard of the way he left as well. Dave had no idea that Reid had saw Hotch like another father to him.

"And than all I'll have left is you…but." He shook his head. "But you'll leave too one day…than I'll have no one again." He pulled his knees to his chest and sunk back into his shell. He didn't even want to imagine living in a world like that again. He wouldn't have anybody to look up to…he…

"Reid…." He breathed, blinking away the tears that once again threatened him. He wrapped his arms around the tiny ball and pulled him closer. "No kiddo, I'm never going to leave you." Dave kissed Reid's head. "I will never leave you." He repeated, pulling the boy closer.

As soon as Reid had said that he considered Rossi a father figure, the older man knew he felt the same way. This team was his family and he would always consider everyone in it closer than some of his own blood related relatives. "I love you kiddo, okay? Don't ever think that I'll leave."

His heart broke when Reid assumed that he would get up and leave like Gideon had. He wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, almost protectively as Reid cried into his knees. "Shhh its okay kiddo…its okay." He soothed quietly.

The pair sat there for an hour, maybe two. Rossi wasn't sure. He had kept dozing off, Reid still in his arms. His body ached from sitting on the cold floor, but he didn't plan on moving until Reid was ready.

When Rossi opened his eyes again, the room was full again. JJ and Prentiss sat by the door, Morgan and Garcia stood beside Hotch's bed. JJ offered him a small smile when she saw that the two of them were finally awake.

Dave glanced over at Reid who slowly lifted his head and turned out of Rossi's grip, exhaustion clear on his face. Reid slowly pushed himself up, offering his hand to Dave. Dave took it gratefully and stood, his muscles screaming with the effort. It wasn't the best idea to sit on the floor for three hours.

Dave looked down at Hotch, wondering why everyone was gathered back in the room. "Did anything change?" He asked quietly, worry suddenly blossoming in his chest.

Morgan saw the worry on Dave's face and shook his head, having completely calmed down from earlier. He wrapped his arm around Garcia's waist, thankful she was there for him right now. "He's okay Dave. Same as before. Visiting hours are just about up. We were all about to say our goodnights."

Dave nodded in understanding. He didn't want to leave, but the doctor's were clear that they couldn't have anyone stay overnight, especially in the ICU. He sighed quietly as everyone quietly sat their goodbyes and goodnights until all that was left was Morgan, Reid, and Rossi.

"You going to be okay tonight?" Morgan asked quietly, directing his question at Rossi, but honestly asking it for the both of them.

Dave nodded. He figured he could make it one night. "Yeah, thanks Derek…Go get some sleep, you look like crap." He joked lightly, earning a tiny smile from Morgan in return.

"You look worse." Morgan teased. He shook his head. "I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight."

That just left Rossi and Reid.

Dave turned to Reid. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

Reid bit his lip and shook his head, working up the courage to ask a simple question. "D..Do you think I could spend the night at your place?"

Rossi smiled slightly. Honestly having someone over at his place wasn't a bad idea. It would make it feel less empty, but he wasn't completely sure he wanted to be alone tonight either. This would be the first time he'd be home since he went in to work to find Hotch sick. That felt like such a long time ago..

He nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind. I can set up the guest bed for you, plus hey, I'll even cook something up when we get back. Hows that sound?" He offered quietly as Reid grabbed his bag.

The boy nodded, silent as he headed towards the door to give the other two some privacy as he stepped out of the door.

Dave sighed quietly and looked down at Hotch. He would never be used to seeing that many tubes in him…It always just made his skin crawl. He kissed Aaron's forehead and shook his head. He felt guilty leaving, but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do about it. Plus Derek was right when he said that he looked like crap. Rossi hadn't really left the hospital since he brought Hotch in.

He leaned his head down beside Aaron's ear.

"You get better kiddo, okay?"


	19. Chapter 19

The ride to Rossi's place was silent as Reid's fingers tapped anxiously against his knee.

Dave pulled into his garage. He sighed quietly and shut the car off. It felt like he hadn't been to his own house in what felt like ages, but in reality was only about three, maybe four days. He got out of his car, Reid following his lead.

Dave stepped into his house, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Reid was behind him. "Why don't you go get settled into the guest bedroom, and I'll cook us up a nice meal, sound good?" He offered, pointing the boy in the direction of the bedroom.

Reid nodded, liking the idea of a home cooked meal. "Yeah, thanks Rossi." He smiled slightly and followed the direction he had pointed him in.

Rossi headed to his bedroom first, knowing that he reeked of the sterile cleaners back at the hospital. He shut the door and grabbed a change of clothes. He walked into his bathroom and started a hot shower before stripping himself of his clothes.

As soon as he saw the steam, he gratefully stepped under the running water, sighing with relief as the warm water washed over his skin. He just stood there, hoping as if the water could wash away all his worries. He rested his head against the tile wall and shut his eyes, his adrenaline from the week taking a sudden nose dive. He shivered and blinked, shaking his head. He easily regained himself and washed up, finishing his shower in ten minutes.

He stepped out into the cold bathroom and grabbed a towel that had been hanging nearby. He easily dried himself off before slipping on his sweats and his FBI sweatshirt. He ran the towel over his wet hair a few more times before hanging it back up to dry.

After his shower, Dave felt a little better. Of course he was still worried, but that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. He just felt…better. He left the bathroom, but not after catching a look at himself in the mirror. Derek was right…he did look like shit. He ran a hand over the light stubble that had made its way onto his face during his time at the hospital. He glanced at his razor, but decided against it, his own rumbling stomach having the better of him.

He headed for the kitchen, passing his living room on his way. There he spotted Reid, curled up on the couch with a book in his hands, his mouth moving slightly as he read, easily flipping one page after the other, his finger following along.

Dave smiled slightly and continued on his way. He opened up the refrigerator. He hadn't gone shopping in awhile so there wasn't much that he could work with. He tilted his head as he thought up a quick meal, grabbing the few ingredients he needed.

In about an hour Dave had set the table with two beautifully made plates of spaghetti for Spencer and him. He looked down at his work and smiled. Sure it wasn't much, but a classic was always a good thing. He washed his hands and dried them before heading back into the living room.

Reid had only gotten up once and that was to grab another book from Rossi's shelves. He was already almost finished with that one as well. He blinked when he noticed the shadow over him. He glanced up to find Dave leaning over the top of the couch. Dave chuckled quietly, offering him a smile.

"You hungry, Reid?"

Reid nodded, his stomach rumbling at the thought of food. He hadn't even noticed the wonderful smells and sounds coming from the kitchen while he read. He put the book on the coffee table and stood up, following Dave back to the kitchen.

They sat down for their meal, Reid quietly thanking Dave as they began to eat. "Of course, kiddo. It's not a big deal."

Silence again settled over the two as they ate, focusing on their meal, until a question popped into Reid's mind, and he couldn't stop it from slipping out. "A..Aren't you worried?" He knew the Rossi was, but… this was the most he had seen him smile, or atleast try to, for the whole week.

Rossi's gaze fell to his plate. He set his fork down and ran a hand through his hair. Of course he was worried, but just for one night he had tried to stick it towards the back of his mind. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah…Not a minute goes by, Spencer.." He sighed quietly and shook his head. But there was nothing they could do, and he knew that. He took a second to regain himself, but than grabbed his fork and finished up his meal. He stood up from the table, leaving Reid by himself and put his plate in the sink. He washed his hands and turned to Reid. "When you're finished, put your plate in the sink. I'm going to bed Reid…its been a hell of a week." He sighed, watching Reid nod/

"I..I'm sorry I brought it up-"

Rossi put up his hand to stop him. He shook his head. "Reid, it's okay. Just get some sleep tonight." Reid nodded and returned to his plate.

Rossi stepped into his bed, exhaustion heavy on his back. He pulled off his sweatshirt and shut off his lights, finding his bed with practiced ease. He slid underneath the covers, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He sighed heavily, wishing that everything could just melt away with a good nights sleep. If he even was able to get a good nights sleep…He wasn't even sure he would be able to fall asleep.

He turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Reid's question from the hospital still turned in his mind.

_"_ _What if Hotch doesn't make it?"_

The question sent chills across his body. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if his friend never made it out of that hospital. He swallowed and shook his head, turning onto his side, his fists pulling the blankets with him. He shut his eyes and tried to shut off his running mind, a task that seemed almost impossible, but he was out within a minute, his body and brain completely worn out from the days before.

Reid had finished up his meal before setting the plate in the sink on top of Rossi's. He took Rossi's book from the coffee table and brought it to his room with him, wanting to finish it before he went to bed. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand and shut off the lights. He wiggled under the covers and cracked open the book and read. He wasn't able to stop himself when his eyes shut and he too had fallen asleep.

Dave slowly peeled his eyes open. He sat up quickly and surveyed the room around him having forgotten that he had come home last night. Guilt washed over him knowing that he left Aaron at the hospital alone last night…even if there wasn't a thing that he, or anyone, could do.

He pushed the covers off and glanced at his alarm clock.

'8:28'

It was later than he expected to sleep, but he still had time before visiting hours. He slid out of bed and grabbed his abandoned sweatshirt on the ground. He pulled it over his head and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

He stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowing at the sight he saw in front of him. Reid was standing in the kitchen over the burner, cooking up some eggs. He easily took the pan off the stove with practiced expertise and plated them next to two pieces of toast. He glanced up and saw Rossi, a small smile on his face. "I..Um…I thought maybe I could repay the favor." He offered sheepishly.

A smile found its way to Rossi's face. He nodded and stepped into the kitchen, accepting the plate Reid handed to him. "Thanks kiddo." Dave said quietly as the pair took their same seats as the night before.

Dave took a bite of his toast, sighing quietly as he heard his phone go off in the other room. He excused himself and stood up, taking his piece of toast with him. He stepped into his bedroom and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. He swallowed his mouthful and answered the call. "Rossi."

"Agent Rossi? Good, so this is your phone."

Rossi's brows knit together. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Oh..right, sorry. This is doctor Smith, from…."

Dave's heart started racing. Hospitals never made personal calls. He swallowed, having missed everything that Smith had said. He shook his head. "What happened?" He could already feel the tears behind his eyes as he slowly lowered himself to sit on his bed. "Is Aaron okay?"

"Sir….his fever broke."


	20. Chapter 20

__As soon as Rossi heard the news he had immediately rushed to tell Reid. They quickly gathered their things and jumped in the car while Reid called Morgan to tell him the good news, their breakfast forgotten and cold on the table.

Morgan had made them promise to meet in the parking lot so they could all go up as a team. Dave didn't want to wait, but he knew it was right. He pulled into a parking spot, his fingers tapping against the wheel impatiently. Hotch's fever was gone…

Rossi smiled at the thought, finally a genuine, happy smile. It was such great news.

After Smith had told him about Hotch's fever he had given Rossi some warnings.

"Agent Hotchner won't be himself for awhile. We also won't know anything of his mental or physical state until we take him off the sedative, which we will do in about an hour or so."

"Agent Rossi, there could be a number of things wrong once he wakes up, we cannot get our hopes up just yet."

Rossi didn't take that one too seriously. It was impossible not to get his hopes up. Hotch was alive and out of the dark…they just didn't know if he had any permanent effects after all of this is done.

He looked up as a familiar car pulled into the spot next to him. He glanced at Reid who was already stepping out of the car, so he did the same. Morgan slid out of the drivers side and locked his car, walking over to the other two, a wide smile on his face.

Rossi waited until everyone showed up before he told them about the phone call. He shook his head, his arms crossed as he leaned against his car. "The doctor said that, and he told us this before, we don't know what the effects are until they wake him up." He sighed.

"But we can't think of that right now, Rossi." Morgan crossed his arms, Penelope leaning against him. "He's alive." He pushed lightly. "Now lets go see him, please?"

Dave smiled slightly and nodded, leading the group into the hospital.

Smith was standing outside Hotch's room, his clipboard always in hand. He offered them a smile, figuring that they all had heard the good news. "Hey everybody." He said lightly, nodding. He glanced over his shoulder. They had taken Hotch off the sedatives, as well as intubation once he had started to breath on his own as he woke up. "Fever's gone, however there are still a few noticeable symptoms. His rash is the biggest worry right now, but…" He paused and nodded. "He should be able to shake everything off in maybe a week, than we'll do some physical therapy. Than he can finally head home."

Rossi felt everything on his shoulders lift. Sure the phone call had relieved him a bit, but it was such a good feeling actually hearing those words. Hotch would be okay. Tears of happiness pricked behind his eyes and he easily wiped them away, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe in.

"C…can we see him?" Reid asked quietly from the back, his hands in his pockets.

Smith nodded, pulling his clipboard to his chest. He glanced over his shoulder again. "He's been awake for about thirty, maybe forty minutes. He's still groggy, will be for awhile, but…yeah. I bet he'll love to see you guys."

Dave slid open the door and stepped into the room. Aaron was on his side, his back to the door. He didn't move to look or greet his friends.

Dave stood beside the bed, everyone else shuffling in. "Aaron?" He tried quietly, but the man made no movement to turn. "Aaron?" He said again, reaching out and gently laying his hand on Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch flinched, not expecting anybody in his room. He hadn't heard anyone come in…atleast he hadn't thought so. He blinked, his muscles screaming at him as he slowly rolled to face Dave. His tired face lit up as soon as he saw the older man. "Dave…" He breathed, unable to find his voice.

"Hey kiddo." He whispered, watching Hotch's happy features suddenly shift into a frown.

Hotch blinked, watching Rossi's lips move, but no words come out. He figured it was still the sedative in his system, knowing that is would be for awhile. He swallowed. "What?" He muttered, unable to hear his own voice. Fear suddenly spiked in his chest, his heart racing. "Dave..." He said, feeling his lips move, but hearing nothing.

Dave saw the fear as it blossomed on Hotch's face. He exchanged an uncertain glance with Morgan. He swallowed his own fear and focused on Aaron. "What is it Aaron?" He raised his voice a bit, but still spoke quietly.

Aaron bit his lip, trying to focus on Rossi. He watched his lips move, wanting desperately to understand what he was saying. He slowly shook his head, his brain hurting with every movement. "D..Dave I...I can't hear." He admitted, his voice barely audible in the silent room.

Dave's heart sank. He bit his lip, his heart racing. He placed his hand on Hotch's shoulder and squeezed it, hoping to reassure him. He turned to Morgan. "Grab the doctor." He said worriedly, his eyes focusing back on Hotch. "Okay Aaron, okay." He nodded slowly.

Seeing Rossi talk freaked him out a bit more, had Dave not heard that he wasn't able to hear him. Had he even spoken at all? His gaze fell to the sheets. Maybe it was only because of the sedative? Atleast that's what he was hoping for...

Morgan had quickly followed Rossi's order. He had found Smith talking up a few of the nurses at the nurse's station. He almost grabbed onto Smith's sleeve to drag him there.

Smith stepped into the room, his brow furrowed. "What's the problem, Agent Rossi?" He shook his head, hugging his clipboard.

Dave looked up from Aaron. "He can't hear..." he said quietly, shaking his head.

Smith nodded lightly, his brain quickly processing everything. He pulled his flashlight from his pocket. "Agent Hotchner?" He tried, raising his voice.

Hotch blinked, the voice he heard sounding like a whisper. He focused in, looking up at the doctor.

"Can you sit up for me?" Smith asked, realizing his got Aaron's attention. He pointed towards a chair, hoping that he would get the memo.

Aaron followed his hand and saw the chair. He swallowed, his body full of worry and nodded. He slowly sat up, squeezing his eyes shut as the room began to spin. He took a deep breath and regained himself, feeling hands on his shoulder, helping him. He mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before he opened his eyes again, offering Rossi a tiny, forced smile.

Smith pointed at his nose, "Keep your eyes focused here." He said, unsure if Hotch could actually hear him or not. He turned in his flashlight and checked Hotch's pupils. His brow furrowed. He shook his head and stood up straight, sticking his light into his pocket.

"Hearing loss is, sadly, one of the effects of this illness." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll schedule some tests to be sure, but I'm afraid he may have lost some of his hearing."

Rossi bit his lip. The problem was, was that Hotch already had damaged ears. Ever since the car exploded Hotch's ears weren't ever the same. Now they would be worse... He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit," he breathed, turning his back towards the bed. He faced the wall, his head in his hands. He promised himself that he would always be strong for Aaron, but right now...they may not have gotten out unscathed.

Morgan took the attention off Rossi. "What else could be wrong, doc?"

Smith shook his head. "We haven't been able to run any tests yet." He sighed lightly. "The only thing we've seen is that he tends to have a muscle spasm in his left arm. Since we've taken him off he sedative we've noticed it."

"And what's that?" Morgan crossed his arms, casting a worried glance in Hotch's direction.

"Well, it could be a form of epilepsy, but we aren't sure. There are forms of epilepsy that only effect one body part instead of his whole body having a seizure. If it is, we can get him on medication to manage it."

Hotch sat in his bed, his eyes tracing back and forth with everybody. He saw the women's worried, almost pitying gazes on him. How long was he out? He wasn't even sure. His head was killing him. He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on his legs. He tried to listen but it seemed like all he could hear was white noise. He shivered, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of pain passed through his head.

Smith saw the look of pain on Hotch's face. He made a note to have a nurse up the morphine. He motioned everyone out. "Come on, lets let him rest." Everybody followed reluctantly. They didn't want to leave Hotch now that they had him back, but they understood.

Rossi sent a look over his shoulder, following, having regained himself. He sighed quietly and followed the group out into the hallway.

Smith spoke quietly to a nurse before turning to the group. He nodded. "We're going to do a couple tests, but you can wait in the conference room if you want." He offered quietly.

By now the team knew the way to that room. Morgan led the way, Garcia stuck to his side like glue. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "I know baby girl." He breathed, everybody's worry clear on their faces. He sighed quietly as he stepped into the room, sitting in the familiar seat.

Smith left them stirring for an hour before he came back. He shook his head. "So, good news and bad news." He said quietly, standing up at the front of the room. "Bad new first." He nodded, setting his clipboard on the table. "Agent Hotchner has lost about forty-five to fifty percent in each ear, this is mostly due to the previous injury on his ear drum. We're seeking options right now, but good news." He paused, glancing at everyone. "There is a chance that he can recover a bit of his hearing. It'll take time, but some of it may heal over time."

Rossi's fingers tapped impatiently on the table. Sitting in silence for an hour had given him a long time to think. He glanced up, taking everything in. He swallowed. "Can I see him?" He asked quietly.

Smith nodded slightly. "Yeah, he's worn out so don't expect much out of him, his body's going to be struggling for awhile."

Rossi didn't need to hear anything else. He stood up and walked the familiar path down the hallway. Hotch would still be in ICU for another night. He stepped into the room, Hotch once again laying on his side, his back to the door. He didn't say anything to alert the man. Instead he walked over to the bedside so he could see Hotch. He kneeled down so he was eye level. He lightly tapped Aaron's shoulder, the man slowly opening his eyes.

Rossi remained silent as he held up his hand and signed ' _I love you.'_

Aaron blinked and looked at his hand, his heart clenching. A small smile came up to his face. He hadn't seen sign language ever since Jack was a baby. Haley and him had taught Jack using english as well as sign language. He ignored the twitch in his arm and lifted it out from under the blankets, having hidden it before from view of his team. He signed back to Rossi, a thankful smile clear on his face.

' _I love you, too'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end of it....Hope y’all enjoyed! The Sequel will most likely be posted tomorrow so keep an eye out!


End file.
